Chuck vs Orion and the Intersect
by phnxgrl
Summary: I have always felt that the story of Chuck was limited. There was an unseen hand involved in this story I am trying to bring it to life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first venture into the world of Chuck. I have always thought that Chuck's life was always being guided by an unseen hand. This story is the results.

Washington DC 0800 June 6th 2003 The office of the head of the NSA.

"Hello Diane?"

Diane Bartowski nee Beckman General in the US Air Force now in charge of the NSA was chilled when she heard the voice of her long lost Brother coming from the speaker.

"Hello Stephen. Where are you?"

"I am not where the fulcrum agents thought I was. Too bad that was a good location."

"So I take this is not a social call?"

"Diane you need to use your influence with the CIA. Charles is trying to be recruited."

"What am I supposed to do beg Langston Graham to back off? If I do this what would I get in return."

Stephen pondered while looking at the screen. His sister was such a hard bargainer.

"I will help you with the flaws in the 2.0. I know how to fix them."

Diane leaned back in her seat. The Mighty Orion is offering to assist in the newest creation.

"Of course it will be at my discretion how that help will be made."

Ah thought Diane there is always an angle when dealing with her brother.

"So how will this help appear? Out of thin air?"

"Exactly Diane. Now use your influence, do we have a deal?"

General Diane Beckman crossed her fingers and said, "Deal."

"Great I will be in touch."

Diane Beckman now got on the phone to her secretary to arrange a conference call to Langston Graham the head of CIA.

Langston Graham was finishing up interviewing and debriefing his protege one Sarah Walker His Wild Card Enforcer.

"Ok Sarah you are granted 2 weeks leave. You will meet your new partner in 6 weeks."

Great Thought Sarah a brand new agent fresh off the farm! Why does he stick me with such losers?

Sarah left the office and building looking back over her shoulder. She noticed a new face looking back at her. Sarah's mind cataloged the face as a possible person of interest. She would need to figure out who he was and why was he so interested in her.

Sarah jumped into her 1999 Porsche 911 Turbo Targa Black in color with the top down it was a muggy day for a Summer Day in DC. Sarah had one destination in mind the cool mountains of Virginia. This was her escape from the humid pressure cooker which is DC. Sarah was on the road and heading out of town in record time. At the gas station she spied that same face again observing her.

There is something wrong. Sarah thought. As she approached the person. Getting to the place she spied him. He was gone. No trace existed. Sarah thought that was strange but thought her mind must be playing tricks on her. Boy do I need a vacation! Rock Climbing is just what I need to recharge.

Orion following Sarah had noticed she saw him. Great the cloaking device must not be working correctly. No it is not the device but the person. Interesting. I must learn more about this one Sarah Walker. Orion now disappeared. From view. Later back on the West Coast, He entered the Stanford laboratory of a Friend on Dr. Michael Muller.

"Hi Mike what is happening?"

"Oh hi Stephen nothing much how did the cloak work?"

"Oh it worked fine but the project hologram needs tweaking. Can you get your assistant to work on tightening the parameters?"

"Oh he is gone."

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He was kicked out 2 days ago. He was caught cheating. He has left in disgrace."

"What?"

Stephen now appears visibly angry and shaken. All my nice Plans ruined!

"Yeah, Too bad he was about to be married too. Seems like his roommate took care of her too."

Bryce what have you done? Stephen thought.

"Ok Mike thanks for the info. I guess I will have to work on this myself."

Stephen now visibly angry called the burner phone to arrange a meeting with Bryce. The Boy who I call my son! How could he betray me like this!

Later in the upper levels of the library annex in a secret room Orion was waiting for Bryce Larkin to appear.

"Ok Bryce spill what did you do?"

"The CIA was not backing off so I stole the tests from Flemming's lab and hid them under Chuck's bed. I know you did not want Chuck to marry Jill so I persuaded her not to bother with a cheat. So I thought you would be happy for me! I took the initiative. That is what you always say!"

Orion thought well I guess there is no harm really done.

"Bryce, you are my son. I do appreciate your initiative. However, I would have preferred to allow Charles some dignity."

"Look Orion, I did what I thought was right. So sue me! I love Chuck more than you would ever know. I would not willingly put him in harms way. He is more than a Brother to me!"

Orion thought yeah it would be that way seeing that Bryce was Gay. Chuck on the other hand was a straight as could be.

"Ok, Bryce I know you did your best. Now you are scheduled to go to the farm in 1 week after getting out you are going to be paired with Sarah Walker. I need to know everything about her. We will communicate the same way as usual. I am proud of you my Son!"

"Thanks Orion!" ,Bryce beamed.

Burbank Ca Casa Bartowski, 1900 7th June.

One Charles "Chuck" Bartowski is dragging the last of his belonging from Stanford to his boyhood apt which he shared with his sister Eleanor. Or Ellie for short. His best friend Morgan Grimes was helping him push boxes through the Morgan Door.

"Ok Chuck this is the last of it!"

"Thanks Morgan" ,Chuck wearily said.

"Cheer up I know everything looks bleak but I am here for you Bud!"

"Thanks Morgan, I can always depend on you."

"Great", the bearded one said, "Is Ellie cooking tonight to welcome you back home?"

"Yeah Morgan she is but do not make a nuisance of yourself!"

"Moi? You must be mistaking me for some other Morgan Grimes. I never make a nuisance out of my self."

"Right Morgan" ,Chuck rolled his eyes at his diminutive friend.

Morgan now left the room while Chuck just sighed

My life is the Pitts! My engagement was broken off, Bryce Larkin my best friend in college accused me of cheating. I got kicked out without graduating. What could be worse No Job, No girl, No Nothing! As Chuck stared at his Tron Poster. It was the one his father gave him after they both watched the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Palo Atlo Ca 1900 June 7th 2003 Secret Electronics lab of Dr. Michael Muller on Stanford campus.

Stephen went back to the lab where Mike was still hunched over a circuit board, The Acrid smell of hot solder and flux was in the air. Looking through the highly magnified microscope he was putting the finishing touches to the prototype. Stretching his back he noticed Stephen looking at him.

"Well it is done!" ,Mike said proudly.

"The Hand/ Wrist computer is finished?"

"Yeah, I worked on it myself. Lets try it out."

Stephen carefully strapped the device over his wrist.

"Oh, you need to remove the governor otherwise the synaptic pads will not get the full signal."

"Right! Ok I have removed the watch."

"Ok how do you feel?"

"I am doing well."

"Ok now flash lets see if the wrist system works properly."

Mike was only one who understood the intersect and its assorted hardware as well as its creator.

Stephen now exhibited the symptoms of a slight seizure. The Wrist computer responded correctly.

"It is working Great" ,Mike said as he was checking the parameters with the assorted Test equipment.

"That is wonderful Mike" ,Stephen effused.

"What is good. You can use the wrist computer for a controller for many other electronic and electrical devices."

Stephen tapped a few keys and the lights in the lab flickered on and off.

Stephen broke into a big smile. The software he designed was working well.

Mike now said, "It can also control the cloak."

"I have tightened up the specs and the hologram now feels like you and you will get full sensory input from it."

Stephen activated the cloak and now looked like he was peering over Mike's shoulder.

"This is amazing I can see as if I am located over your shoulder. Hey what is this?"

Orion's Hologram now reached out and picked up two tickets.

"Wow I can manipulate actual mass with the cloak? You have out did yourself."

"Now this is just a prototype. I know we have already got secret pattens filed on all this tech. We are not going to sell out like Ted did."

Ted Roark, Stephen's college roommate always a touchy subject for him.

Stephen face fell on the mentioning of his bitter rival's name.

"I know you hate him for stealing your patents on LCD and Plasma displays and the improved processors. Plus most everything Roark Industries had become well known for building."

"The less said about him the better Mike."

Mike now tried to snatch the two tickets from the Hologram's grasp.

"Let go Stephen! I paid good money for these tickets I am going to take Susan to the Opera tonight."

Stephen released the tickets

"I wonder how much pressure could the hologram expend? Are you up for a destructive testing?"

"No, Stephen and do not give me those sad puppy dog eyes either. I would get sucked into your testing and then I would be late for the Opera with my wife. You know how Susan loved the Opera. I even doubt your patented Bartowski Charm could get me out of the doghouse this time."

"Ok Mike have fun at the opera I will be puttering around the lab for awhile but when you get back tomorrow then we will have our fun!"

"Ok Stephen have a good night."

Mike now left the lab and hurried out the door.

Stephen now shutdown the hologram and was standing at the doorway.

The power supply was running a bit hot. Stephen moved over to the bench and started to change the fuel cell source. Using Cold Fusion was a breakthrough in battery tech. Too bad it will not see the light of day Stephen mused.

Stephen worked on the hologram all during the night. He programmed the wrist strap computer with all sorts of configurations of patterns for the hologram. The waldos unfortunately always responded to his neural inputs. So he had to act like the hologram but at a safe distance.

This is a flaw Stephen thought. It will be fine if I just need to stand somewhere, Also I can vary the density of the hologram. Great, I can look like I am a ghost! This is so cool. The inner Nerd of one Stephen Bartowski was taking over. Yes, everything is working according to the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

San Francisco Ca 2100 Jun 7 2003 Metropolitan Opera Building East Entrance

Mike and Susan all decked out in their finest clothes approached the door to the opera with tickets in hand. Suddenly there appeared two men wearing ski masks and captured Susan and Shot her husband in cold blood.

Stephen immediately got an alert on the wrist computer. The sensors in Mikes body are failing. That only meant one thing. He is dead. Stephen donned the cloak and set an auto destruct to the lab. Leaving out a secret exit the building's fire alarm was sounded as the lab and everything in it was incinerated.

Stephen sighed and left quietly out the annex library and into a waiting car. Leaving Stanford. Damn they found Mike! He typed a message to the only one he could ever trust. His wife who was sitting in the middle of a meeting in Moscow. Reading the text she frowned.

Is everything alright my dear?

The voice came from the most feared man in Russia Alexy Volkoff.

Frost AKA Mary Bartowski Wife of Stephen Bartowski looked up in to his worried eyes She smiled at him

Yeah, everything is fine Alexy. There is no need to be alarmed.

You sure my sweet? I can help you. You can depend on me.

Frost just shook her head. This can wait she thought. Stephen has been on the run before.

The meeting concluded Frost found a place not covered by surveillance and sent a message back.

Stephen had been driving for awhile and ended up at their secluded canyon hideaway. The rustic cabin would look like nobody lived here. However, if there was a meter handy you would see a massive two supercooled power cables running underground. The kind of cables which could run the city of Las Vegas for a year.

Stephen entering the cabin deactivated the security and alarms systems with the wrist computer. Entering the underground facility he started to work on the project he promised his sister. The Intersect 2.0.

Burbank Ca 0800 June 8th 2003 Casa Bartowski apt.

Chuck had gotten out of bed after a terrible night of tossing and turning. Chuck had a nightmare. Chuck used to get nightmares when his parents first disappeared. What brought this one one he had no clue. Pulling up the morning paper he noticed that his college professor in his advance Electrical Engineering lab was dead. His wife was missing. Chuck was sad. Dr. Mike as Chuck called him was brilliant. He was like a father to him. Chuck read there was not to be a ceremony. Further into the paper he discovered that the lab burned mysteriously.

Washington DC office of the NSA 0800 General Diane Beckman's office.

Hello Diane.

General Beckman seated in her chair just spoke to the air. Suddenly there was shimmering and her brother was standing in front of her desk.

Diane opened her eyes wide.

"Good to see you Stephen."

"Likewise Diane. I have bad news to tell you. Michael is Dead. Fulcrum killed him and took his wife."

Diane furrowed her brows.

"This is bad news and what he was working on?"

"Incinerated."

"Well at least Fulcrum did not get their hands on anything."

"I am not to sure about that. Susan was his assistant before he married her. She probably know as much as he did. Someone in Fulcrum Knew that fact. I suspect that is why he was killed. He was redundant."

"You need to find her quickly before she cracks."

With that the air shimmered again and Stephen had vanished.

Diane immediately reviewed the tapes of her personal surveillance in her office.

It showed her speaking into thin air. Not a trace of Stephen was shown.

Fulcrum this horrible collection of reject spies and megalomaniacs had stuck again.

Diane now contacted her counterpart at the CIA.

Hello Langston. This is not a social visit.

Hello Diane wonderful to hear your voice.

Langston this is not time for pleasantries. Dr. Michael Muller was killed last night and his wife Susan was kidnapped in San Francisco. This is the work of Fulcrum. Susan knew as much or more than Dr. Muller. It is important we work together and rescue Susan.

Ok Diane what do you want me to do?

"I need your best team on this Langston. I will back them up with a squad of trained NSA shock troops. Time is of the essence. We need to be quick and decisive. The fate of the world is at stake here. Imagine what Fulcrum could do with what I have seen demonstrated."

Langston Graham shuddered thinking how Fulcrum could use those toys.

"Ok Diane I will get right on it. Thank you for calling."

Diane Beckman hung up the phone and thought to herself well the ball is rolling Stephen. You need to figure out what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Washington DC 1100 June 12th 2003 The office of CIA Director Langston Graham

Langston is in his office when the phone rang.

Langston here

Barto Here.

The voice on the other end of the call was Agent August Barto. A Cold War Warrior, he is one of the best investigators in the CIA. His voice was low and very deep like that of a deep well.

OK Barto protocols are met report.

Sir, we have tracked the abductee and kidnapers to a rented Car. It was abandoned in a underground parking lot 3 blocks from the scene. No other vehicle was seen leaving the area. We are at a stand still. There are no other avenues to investigate. They got away Sir.

Ok Agent Barto you will get new orders soon.

Yes Sir, Barto Out.

Langston Out.

Langston Graham now sat back in his chair. This was indeed bad news. That 2.0 needs to be operational soon! Damn the trials on the original one has been costly 15 agents either dead or placed in the secure mental facility in Ca. Damn Flemming better find out why soon. Diane is the only link with Orion. Damn him anyway walking out on this important project!

Langston thoughts now turned to the kidnappers themselves.

Damn these guys were good they went to ground so that the satellites could not see them. Then they moved the group out of the building by staying underground. They are in the wind! Damn Fulcrum has access to an Intersect!

Los Angeles Ca. 1100 Jun12th 2003 Roark International Headquarters.

Ted Roark is pacing back in forth in his office and waving his hands.

"What do you mean she is uncooperative? Make her compliant!"

Ted threw at the wall his new cell phone which was created especially for him.

Speaking out loud he ranted.

"Damn I go to all that trouble to kidnap the right person then my people say she can not be cracked! No I say No! I will have those secrets."

At this point a young woman was brought into his office. Followed by his trusty operative. Tommy Del Gato. Roark now stopped and looked at the young woman.

"Ok who are you and why are you here?"

The young woman who was brunette and was not that unpleasant to look at pulled out her glasses then opened the briefcase she was holding. Inside was vials of a liquid and a syringe. Clearing her throat she began to speak.

"Mr. Roark Sir, It is an honor to meet you."

"Yeah Yeah! Get on with it."

Ted now waved his hand at the young woman in a dismissive manner.

Sir, I am Jill Roberts a biochemist. I have something I created which can help you.

Ted now stopped pacing and peered down at the young woman.

"You do huh? What is that?"

"I have a truth serum that I call Thermin which No one so far can resist. You want secrets just fill this syringe with 2 cc of this liquid and viola they talk your eyes out literally. There is one side effect."

"Oh, What is that?"

"When a subject is told to talk they continue until they pass out from exhaustion. There is no way to shut them up. In test trials subject have talked for 50 days straight. Only pausing to pass out but when revived would continue babbling about everything. It was like the mind and mouth were bridged. The guards in one trial got so fed up hearing the subjects talk that they ended up shooting them for their own mental health."

So there is no way to get specific information?

"Yes that is the truth."

The young woman looked at her shoes as if Ted was reprimanding her.

"Well what is the problem? Here!"

Ted motioned to Tommy to take the briefcase with the vials and syringe.

"Take this to our problem. Also set up surveillance so she can babble away. Eventually she will tell us everything I need to know!"

Tommy taking the briefcase away from Jill and left the room. Leaving a frightened Jill still standing in front of Ted.

Ted finally smiled and sat down in his chair.

The Internet secrets will be mine!

He said to the thin air.

In the corner there was a slight ripping of the air but Ted ignored it.

Jill still standing in the middle of the room all but ignored by Ted.

Ted after having a pleasant daydream looked up. He saw the young woman still standing in his office. Perplexed Ted asks.

"Well? Why are you still here?"

"Sir?"

Ted perturbed said in a louder voice as if she were deaf.

"I said why are you still here?"

"Sir, You did not dismiss me."

Ted cocked his head to one side

"Eh, Loyal that is good, good I say."

Ted was pleased he inspired such loyalty. He should get or else!

Jill was worried. She knew Fulcrum was ruthless and deadly. Here was the top guy as ruthless as they come. He acted very insane too.

"Oh I guess I did not! You will have a great future with us! A great future! Now get out of here I need to think!"

Ted now turned back to his daydream. Secure in the knowledge they will have all of Orion's secrets and soon!

Orion now secure in his underground lab now punched up a few buttons on the wrist computer. He saw a playback of everything which was said in Ted's office. This cloak device is a great addition to the network. It is sad Mike lost his life. It seems the cloak can be routed through any electronic pathway. Only problem is that I have to sit perfectly still or the air disturbance will reveal my position. I guess that is one limitation I will have to live with Stephen mused. I loved the record capabilities I now added. It helps so I am not distracted by what I see. I might miss something vital. The recording would capture it. Plus using the intersect would correlate all the necessary information.


	5. Chapter 5

Canyon Cabin Ca 0800 June 13th 2003

Orion had just awaken from his deep slumber. His mind was not fully awake. There was a general tiredness which was not present before using the Cloak. I need to limit the use of the Cloak until I get physically stronger Stephen mused. Stretching he reviewed the security tapes. Nothing happening. Good. The Pot growers in the area sure work well as a first line of intelligence. They would be alerted if any strange vehicles approached the area. That would leave him ample time to escape.

Thinking of escape Stephen remembered poor Susan Muller in the clutches of his arch rival Ted Roark! Even though he did not want to be subject to the exhausting effects of the cloak he knew he had to use it to silence Susan before she reveals all of their secrets.

Donning the Cloak he once again tapped a few keys into the wrist computer. After a few minutes the feed for the room was found. Stephen steeled himself to do what needs to be done. He observed the feed from the room.

Susan is handcuffed to a metal chair in the middle of a barren interrogation cell. She has been talking for almost 12 hours straight before she collapsed. She had just been revived and was in the process of telling how the hardware of the intersect was put together. She was alone in the room and the door was solid there were cameras and the audio feed was being recorded.

Susan now saw a shimmer in the air and then stood Stephen.

Susan now switch from talking about the intersect. To saying

"Stephen how I can not stop talking I am so sorry. She continued to apologize."

Stephen looked very sad then said

"Susan, I am so sorry you and Mike got into this mess. I am so sorry Susan but you are going to die they have poisoned you. There is no antidote. I am so sorry Susan but I must end your suffering."

Susan continued to talk about how the 6 of them were in college together how Hartly and Evelyn were the perfect couple. How Ted and Mary were such an odd pairing. Stephen and Mike were the best of friends. At this point a power surge happened in the room. An arc of electricity stuck Susan in the chest. She slumped into the chair. Stephen had tears in his eyes and swore vengeance against his former friend. Then disappeared.

Stephen slumped in his chair. Totally exhausted both mentally and physically. The power it took to create the surge had drained the cloak. It need to be recharged. Stephen totally spent crawled out of the lab and laid back in his bed. He remembered the good times he and Mike had along with Mary and Susan. At that time they had no idea what awaited them. Susan and Mike had two grown children. I need to send condolences. They are just other victims in this senseless endless war. Stephen drifted off to sleep.

Los Angeles CA 1100 13th June 2003 Ted Roark's office in Roark International Building.

Tommy Delgato is standing in front of a very perturbed Ted Roark.

"What do you mean she is dead?"

"Yes Sir that is what the paramedics reported."

Tommy looked down and then looked at his boss wondering if he was next in line to be killed.

"The Guard awoke her at 0800 and she started talking again. But at 900 the guard noticed she was slumped in her chair. Paramedics were called and attempts of revival failed. The body was dumped in San Francisco near the abduction place. As per your orders."

"Ok so lets review the tapes and lets see what happened in there."

"Ok I see the Guard and him leaving.

Now fast forwarding the tape to the next scene.

What is this she switches from talking about the intersect to apologizing? What is going on?

Slowing down the tape Ted manipulated the controls.

"Now she is talking about our college days? Now the tape ends in snow."

Ted now looking up from the monitor starred at Tommy and barked orders.

"I need to know what happened!"

"Yes Sir"

Tommy jumped and left the office as if he was scared for his life.

Ted now started pondering. Why did she mention Stephen Bartowski? What does he have to do with all this? Stephen stole my girlfriend which was supplied by the generous folks at the CIA. She was a looker. I suppose she got fat somewhere. Oh well, they gave me an endless supply of beautiful nubile women. So having one leave really did not matter. Ted started having day dreams.

Burbank Ca 1100 June 13th 2003 Casa Bartowski, Chuck's bedroom.

Chuck finally awoke still lying in bed. He stared at his pride and joy. The poster of Tron his father got for him after watching the first showing. The tickets to that movie were securely placed in Chuck's Personal Artifacts No one To See or PANTS chest. Chuck and Morgan created the PANTS to keep Ellie from snooping. It held all his most priced articles. The first tickets to the midnight showing of Star Wars, the tickets to the Empire Strikes Back, the tickets to Return of the Jedi too plus tickets to the first Comic Con they attended. Pictures with Nathan Fillion as Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his autograph too. Chuck just loved FireFly too bad the crappy people at Fox killed it!

Chuck's attention was now placed to the Morgan Door. Morgan had just emerged wearing the green polo shirt of a Buy more employee.

"Chuck are you awake? Did Ellie make breakfast? I have good news for you! Man wake up!"

Chuck now rolled over to face his over hyper friend.

"Morgan, What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work".

"Yeah, Yeah, I am at work but I took a few hours off. There is a uprising which will cover my escape. Oh, Right the good news."

"What good news Morgan you are not making any sense."

"Right, Right, Oh the good news. They need a person and the Nerd Herd right away. It seems they have a lot of backlog and they are hiring. I told Big Mike about you."

"What? I worked at a buy More in Palo Alto years ago. Why should I go back to that."

" I know your 5 year plan is in the toilet. I know you are hurting but sitting and feeling sorry for yourself is not the way Man. I know you if you do not have anything to do you will brood and grow your beard out. And Ellie wants you out of your room. She said she would feed me if you got out of your room. You have been in here for a solid week. You know how much I love Ellie's cooking so Come on Man For me? Please."

Chuck mulled over what his friend was saying.

"Ok Morgan for you I will do this. Besides there is nothing else pressing happening to me anyway. I guess the President canceled that dinner engagement."

Chuck smiled the first time in a month.

"Great, Great, I am heading for my reward. I know Ellie cooked something. Now I have to go find it."

Morgan now left Chuck sitting on his bed. Chuck looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Morgan was right I need to stop growing this beard. Chuck quickly too a shower and got dressed in his best interview clothes. Ellie was sleeping so he left a note saying he had borrowed her car. With Morgan in tow he placed Morgan's bike in the back of the car. He then drove both he and Morgan to the Buy More.

Getting to the Buy More parking lot he helped Morgan retrieve his bike and with resume in hand entered the Buy More. 20 mins later he was fitted with his Buy more Id and keys to the equipment locker. Big Mike warmly greeted him. Allowing the Assistant Manager to show him around. He met for the first time Skip, Manny, Lester and Of Course the other half of the pair Jeff Barnes. Jeff made the worst impression when he vomited on the floor of the breakroom. It seems he again lost to Morgan with the Mystery Crisper contest.

Morgan along with Anna were celebrating Morgan's win. Chuck was not just another Nerd Herder but The Manager of the Nerd Herders due to his seniority in the Palo Alto Branch. Big Mike got glowing reviews from the Manager up there in their phone call.

Chuck busied himself in getting rid of the backlog, He then correlated all the work orders and tidied up the Nerd Herd pod.

Morgan and Chuck ended the shift then headed home.

Ellie was waiting for him as he got home. She got the note and gave him an Ellie Hug for getting a job.

"I know it is not what you wanted but it gets you out of the house and you will get some funds too. I am so proud of you! "

Chuck Hugged his sister back. He appreciated everything she had done since their parents disappeared one day.

"Thanks Ellie it was time for me to get on with my life and quit moping. Also I do not need to be such a financial drain on you."

Ellie even had a small smile for Morgan and whispered a Thank You to him.

Oh Boy dinner time Morgan exclaimed and ran to seat himself at the table. Ellie had gone all out. She had cooked a pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy. Morgan could not help himself but devour everything. Chuck was pleased. So was Ellie when her Boyfriend Captain Awesome came over too.

Chuck and Ellie along with Morgan were all the family Chuck needed. Chuck looked at this fine specimen with apprehension. Yes, there is a subtle shift in the force. Especially when Ellie kissed him at the door. Morgan did not even look up from his plate to see that. That was good Chuck thought he really did not want to see a totally jealous Morgan. Even with a beard Morgan really could not compete.


	6. Chapter 6

Quantico Va. 0800 June 21st. 2003 CIA training facility called the Farm

Sarah Walker having gotten her orders is now temporarily assigned to the Farm as a Close combat and Martial Arts instructor.

Sarah parked her Black Porsche in parking lot. She passed through all security and was standing in front of the legendary Miles Grass. The one man who saw East Germany collapse. His exploits in the filed were inspiring. Sarah was mentored by him previously.

"At ease Walker" ,he barked.

"Yes I got the orders from Graham you are to be an instructor here for 6 weeks. Here is your class schedule and I want a full outline of what these trainees are going to learn and your evaluation on their progress. Yes we have included your New partner if he makes it through training. However, preliminary results are in he is top in all his classes he has manage to beat your record in a few things too."

At this point Sarah's eyebrow rose. Hmmm not bad looking either Sarah thought.

"Ok Sir, I understand my assignment."

"Good! Walker Dismiss." 

Sarah left the commandant's office poised to teach these raw recruits the fine art of self defense. Hopefully none of these soon to be agents will lack that knowledge to keep them alive.

The weeks started to fly by and Bryce had steadily improved. Sarah was impressed how well he did. She was really looking forward into working with him in the field. Finally graduation day. Sarah was in the stands and saw a strange sight. Orion the mythical agent had arrived and Hugged Bryce. Sarah eyebrows rose seeing this unfamiliar sight. Sarah just cataloged that information to ask Bryce later.

Two days after graduation Sarah and Bryce flew to Spain as Mr. and Mrs Anderson. The mission was successful and on the flight back Sarah was comfortably seated next to him.

"So Mr. Anderson that was a job well done. Do you have a place to stay in DC?"

"Mrs. Anderson is that an invitation?"

"Take it how you like Mr. Anderson."

"Unfortunately, I am not staying in DC. I have a flight out to LA I need to catch."

Really, Well have a good trip. I will see you on our next mission."

Sarah then gently kissed him on the lips.

Sarah stewed she really needed a post mission release. Well Maybe Carina can find me someone since my partner is unavailable.

Bryce grimaced he really did not like girls that much but for Chuck he would do anything. Sarah is a fine looking woman. She has many good qualities which he has observed on only the time at the farm and this first of many missions. Bryce now looked at his watch. I should be in LA by 7PM great I can go see how Chuck is handling things.

Sarah took her carry on bag and left the terminal. She only had one bag because Spies travel light. She hopped into her Porsche which was waiting in long term parking and headed to her apt. On the way she called Carina. Carina was in between missions for the DEA and said they need to blow off steam and she knew the right place!

Sarah headed to her apt to change. A few hours later she was seated at the bar of a very trendy club.

"So how is your new partner? Does he have lots of good qualities?"

"Yeah he does" 

"So what is his name?"

"Bryce, Bryce Larkin"

"Bryce? Are you sure he is not gay? With a name like that?"

"No I am sure I kissed him he did respond to that."

"Oh look at you being so forward. Mr. Dreamy where is he now and why did you invite me if you have such a sweet piece?" 

"He is off to the West Coast."

"Now I need to warn you Spies do not fall in love. Lust Hell Ya!"

"Yes Carina you have said so in the past so lets get a pair of hunks and have some fun!"

"There is the Sarah Walker I come to love!"

Carina downs her drink and spies two hunks at the end of the bar.

"Let me show you how good at seduction I am."

Carina winked at Sarah and sauntered down to the two gentlemen in question.

Yep she sure has it. They were eating out of her hand. Literally.

Sarah walked up. Carina introduced her. The party had just begun!

Los Angeles Airport. 0730 June 25th 2003 the exit from the building.

Bryce scanned the people like he was trained and then he spotted his Father.

Stephen welcomed him with open arms slapped him on the back. He then lead Bryce to the awaiting car.

"So do you want to go fishing? There is a great fishing hole I know of near the cabin."

"No, Stephen I am not much into that. Can you stop by Chuck's I want to see him."

"No Bryce I know you love your brother but he has to be left alone. Fulcrum is a growing threat. I am so sorry you chose this life. Your mother hated me because I chose it. Speaking of her how is she?"

"Oh, she is fine. She married a stockbroker and lives in CT. She even told me that smuck was my father! I know better now!"

"I am glad she got what she wanted."

"I need you be on the alert. There are Fulcrum agents everywhere. So report on your new partner."

"Well she is everything you said and more. She even kissed me."

"Well you must have made a big impression on her."

"I guess but you were right she is made for Chuck."

"Bryce, you need to keep her safe! There is too many turncoats out there."

"Ok Stephen For Chuck I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Orion and Bryce bonded over that time at the cabin. Stephen gave Bryce clues on how to reach him by placing ads in the LA times classified. Stephen also reminded his son that he needs to watch the family's collective backs. Fulcrum was gathering strength. He would be a target for them eventually so be wary.

Very soon Bryce was winging his way back to DC and much hidden danger. Bryce arrived in DC and immediately went to report to the CIA director. Bryce felt weird going to the Director's office all alone but he had no choice. As he waited in the director's office something felt wrong. Where was his partner Sarah. He had left a message but so far she has not responded. Bryce felt very ill at ease over that. Eventually the Secretary said the Director was available and to go in.

Langston Graham was sitting behind his desk and had a very pensive look on it.

"Ah Agent Larkin good of you to come here with such short notice. Can I have something brought in for drinks or eat?"

Bryce sat down in the chair offered.

"No Thanks You Director. What is this meeting all about?"

"Great direct and to the point I like that about you Agent Larkin. This concerns Project Omaha. Ever heard of it?"

Bryce shook his head no.

"No? Come on the son of Orion would not know of his most deadly weapon or his biggest failure?"

Bryce was taken back. How did he know? I was so careful. What is going on?

"I see my knowledge of your heritage is disconcerting. Well, let me put your mind at rest. I am a friend of your father. I am privy to his secrets especially you!" 

"I was not aware of your connections to Orion was including me Sir."

Langston chuckled.

"I was there when you were born. Orion was so proud. Your Mother not so much. It hurt him badly that she cut him out of your young life. I was glad he reconnected with you. You and He are not that different."

"Sir, that is all well and good but what that have to do with this meeting?"

"Yes, I was getting to that. Ever heard of a rogue group called Fulcrum?"

Bryce eyes widened when he her that name.

"Oh I see you have heard of it. Well this collection of misfits and megalomaniacs have gotten plans for Project Omaha. They are in the process of building an Intersect of their own."

"Sir what is the intersect?"

"Ok that is a fair question. After 9/11 there was a big problem of communication between all different intelligence gathering agencies. The DNI proposed a solution. One massive data base in a super computer built by your father to hold all the information. However, even the fastest supercomputers were too slow to correlate the data for real world purposes. It was great at storing the data but useless in retrieving and utilizing it. Until your father decided that the best supercomputer would be the human brain. The Intersect would be encoded into pictures then uploaded into the brain via visual data. The brain would sort through the pictures and retrieve the data when a proper stimulus was applied."

"So that is what Professor Flemming was testing. Retrieval of data through pictures."

"Yes and that is the reason I wanted to talk with you. You alone have the highest retrieval rate we have ever seen. I want you to volunteer for the Omaha project as soon as it is ready."

"Is it ok for me to think about this?"

"Sure the project will not be ready for a couple of years but you will need to give me an answer soon. You could become our first Human Intersect agent."

"Thank you for your time Director, You have given me much to think about."

"That is fair, Please get back to me soon."

Bryce Larkin leaves the Director's office. He had to contact Orion but first he need to head to the European desk. There was an assignment which required the talents of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

Los Angeles Ca 0800 August 1st 2003 Casa Bartowski

Chuck is getting up after a long session of Call of Duty with Morgan plus a new guy on the team Harry 113. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. However, he had to brush that thought away. He had to get to the Buy More soon.

Chuck had settled into a routine. Work, come home lay around feeling so sorry for himself. That same question plaguing him since it first happened would appear. Why did Bryce take his girl away from him? He did not want her so why did he do it? I could have been happy with Jill now nothing. Chuck would brood over his loss. Then Morgan would appear after dinner. Chuck would put a fake smile on his face for his little buddy but Morgan was never fooled. Chuck would play a video game with him. All the while lamenting his fate in his mind.

Ellie concerned about her brother was making breakfast. She had the classified of the LA times out. She always scanned the pages as her father taught her to do when she was a little girl. This act became second nature. She quickly noticed the ad which her father would signal a meeting. Getting out the code her father taught her she quickly decoded that he was going to be meeting someone. So her father is alive after all this time. Ellie decide to go to that meeting and confront her wayward Parent.

Writing down the address and the time she watch Chuck as he wolfed down breakfast and headed out the door. Today was her day off. Ellie thought good day for putting all those ninja like skills to work.

Her mother taught her well how to track and observe without being seen. So Ellie first went to the location and scouted out the perfect place to observe the meeting. It would be good to confront her father. Ellie had so much anger toward her father. How could he just up and leave like that? Over 6 years with out a word he was alive now this!

Ellie sat back and watched. Two men approached the location. Both looked very nervous. Ellie could tell one of them WAS her father the other one looked vaguely familiar. He kind of reminded her of Chuck but Chuck would not meet her father without telling her. NO that was put out of her mind immediately. Besides he is not as tall as her brother. Ellie watched as the two men one her father and the other much younger had a camaraderie which indicated some sort of familial tie. But only family her Father had was Aunt Diane and she never had any children as far as she knew. So no I do not know him but maybe Chuck would? Ellie surreptitiously took the younger man's photo. Soon the meeting was over. Ellie needed to get up and go an confront her father. However, She did not do that. She just sat there frozen as he walked calmly away. Ellie was so mad at her indecision. Finally, She got up and left after witnessing with her own two eyes Her father was well. Her mother's training kicked in and she rationalized that whatever her father left them it must have been for a very good reason. So let him come to me when he is ready. Ellie left the meeting place and headed home.

Chuck got off work. Ellie was going to tell him but her phone rang.

Chuck can you get that for me?

Chuck looked at his sister and then said

Yeah just a sec

Chuck grabbed the phone and said Hello.

There was a definite click then a dial tone as if someone had hung up.

Chuck now hung up the phone and started absently mindedly looking at the pictures on her phone. There was one of him and Morgan and a few of Captain Awesome. Then there was one which chilled him to the bone Bryce Larkin! What was she doing with His picture? How does she know him? Then he noticed the picture was taken as if he was too far away. That is not a good picture of him. Maybe Ellie did not take this picture on purpose perhaps it was like a Butt dialing. Chuck felt better Ellie was not conspiring behind his back. It was strange to see Bryce though.

Just then the door Knocked and Chuck dropped the phone and opened the door.

In walked Captain Awesome! Bigger than life.

Hey Chuckster is Ellie home? She said I was invited for dinner.

Chuck stood there in the doorway without moving suddenly he came to his senses

Chuck is there any thing wrong?

Chuck noted the concern in the heart surgeon's tone

Wrong? No nothing is wrong. Where are my manners? Please come in dinner will be ready soon. Please sit down and make your self comfortable.

Chuck left to see Ellie in the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready and many mouthwatering flavors were emanating from the kitchen.

Chuck, Who was on the phone?

Phone? Right nobody just a hang up. Ok your boyfriend is here too he says you invited him for dinner.

Yes I did I have something to discuss with you Chuck. But it can wait.

Ellie, Devon, and Chuck sat down to eat when Morgan appeared.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"Ah are you eating?"

Morgan looked pitiful toward Ellie and she relented saying

"OK Morgan grab a plate there is enough for you too."

"Ah Thanks Ellie, you are the best!"

Morgan went to go hug her but Chuck got up and stopped him. He pulled him toward the kitchen to get his plate and utensils.

Chuck hissed at him once he was out of range of Ellie's hearing.

"What are you thinking that is Ellie's boyfriend out there!"

"Oh, so sorry Man I was just so overwhelmed with loved for Ellie I could not help myself!"

"Well get a hold! You know the rules no touching Ellie! If she wants your touch she will start it first!"

Morgan remember the pain Ellie put him through the last time he unauthorized touched her. His face looked very worried after the memory.

"Ok Chuck I will not hug her or even open my mouth other than shove Ellie's delicious food in it."

Chuck mollified for the moment released Morgan's arm then returned to the table with Morgan in tow.

Morgan true to his word did not speak at all during dinner. Chuck was glad that Morgan finally took Ellie's threats serious.

Soon Dinner was done. Morgan and Chuck retired to Chuck's bedroom to play some video games or read the latest comics for their collections.

Once Ellie and Devon were left alone. Devon said

"Ellie I know we have been dating only a short time but I have grown to love you. I want us to get together. I mean live together. I know it is sudden but I wanted to show you I am committed to us."

Ellie was delighted by Devon's words

"Yes Devon I would like that very much. However, I am not the only one living here I need to get Chuck's ok too."

"Great Ellie I am sure he would not mind but if it makes your mind more at ease. Please talk to him at your latest convenience but meanwhile."

He grabbed her lips with his and they were soon in a haze of love making.

Chuck and Morgan played video games unaware what was happening in the front room. The new team member's voice now made sense to Chuck it is Bryce! I knew he had seen those moves before. Chuck was both happy and saddened that his old college roommate was still trying to be on his good side. Chuck knew he was happy playing with Bryce once again but sad he did not identify himself. Chuck was conflicted and ended up not paying attention and got the whole squad blown up! Morgan was so angry at his best friend. Then he noticed Chuck was again in that far away place where only Chuck can go. Morgan tempered his anger toward his hurting friend. Shutting down the video game.

Morgan approached his friend

"Chuck? Chuck?"

Chuck now came back from where he had been and looked at his friend.

"Ah Jill again? Tell Dr. Morgan all about it."

So Chuck poured out all the things which had happened recently. Morgan sat there and thought.

"Ok Chuck you think Harry113 is Bryce? Are you sure? He could be anyone. I know you are broken up on Jill. You need to let it go Man. The preoccupation of seeing Bryce everywhere got to stop. It s just your over imaginative mind taking random things and putting them into some sort of order. It is not real. Besides if Harry 113 is Bryce confront the SOB call him out!"

Chuck felt better after talking with his bestest friend.

"Ok Morgan I will take your advice It is getting late we both need to work in the morning. So good night little buddy."

"OK Chuck I will take my leave. Sleep well my friend."

With that Morgan left out the Morgan door.

Chuck was getting ready for bed when there was a slight knock on the door. It was Ellie.

"Ellie what are you doing up?"

"Chuck I wanted to talk to you."

Chuck looked at his sister expectantly.

"Devon wants us to be living together. I know you live here too so I wanted to know your opinion."

Chuck now looked hard at his sister.

"Ok Ellie I only have a few questions."

Ellie looked apprehensive at her brother.

"Ellie does he make you happy?"

Ellie unable the speak nodded her head yes.

"Is this what you want?"

Again she nodded her head.

Chuck had a big smile when he concluded.

"So the only question is left which place are you both going to live?"

Ellie now Hugged her brother so Tight!

"Ellie can not breath!" ,Chuck gasped.

"Oh right So sorry Chuck. It just made me so happy. Devon will be moving in with me in my room. His apt is too small anyway. He rent is up soon."

Chuck's smile widened.

"Oh I guess I will have to get used to having another Man in the house. Morgan does not count of course."

"Oh Chuck this is so wonderful! Good night Chuck".

Ellie now left. Chuck wondered how will life change with Captain Awesome staying here.

Chuck got ready and got into bed. Soon he was fast asleep but those dreams appeared again especially the one with the giant blonde She male with bright blue mesmerizing eyes. She was definitely haunting his dreams. She was saying Tell me about your homeworld Chuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Canyon Cabin Ca, 0900 August 17th 2007

Several Years have happened, Orion modified the Cloak even more, He had done for his sister Diane what she wanted. The Intersect was completed.

Washington DC 1100 August 17th 2007

Bryce was still keeping to his promise to Orion and kept his partner safe. He even had to go the extra distance to allow a sexual relations just so Sarah could blow off the post mission jitters. Bryce was just finishing with Sarah when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Larkin you are requested by the Director to his office at 1400 today"

Said the voice which Bryce recognized as Agent Shannon The director's private secretary.

"Yeah?"

"Agent Larkin this is an order not a personal visit. The Director told me to tell you do not be late."

"OK, tell the director I will be there."

Bryce looked at the phone as if it was something evil.

A woman's voice now called out.

"Bryce? What is wrong?"

Bryce attention was now placed in the beautiful Agent who was now had a sheet wrapped around her.

"Yeah?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"The director's secretary I have to go in Sarah."

"What? I just got off a mission I am entitled to some RR with you first! I do not like this Mr. Anderson."

Bryce kissed Sarah on the lips and said,

"We are spies we go when ordered. Whether I like it or not I have to get there by 1400."

"Well then I guess you have 2 more hours to let me ravage you. So come back to bed."

Bryce smiled and thought the things I do for you Orion!

Bryce again entered Sarah over and over. Finally she was sated.

Bryce got cleaned up and dressed. He always was such a meticulous dresser. He headed out the door while Sarah snoozed in his bed.

Bryce got to CIA headquarters soon he was ushered into the director's waiting room. Bryce liked to flirt with Agent Shannon. She always pretended to be annoyed by him. However, he could tell she liked it.

Soon the voice of Agent Shannon pierced his revelry.

"The Director will see you now Agent Larkin."

"Thank you Agent Shannon."

Bryce smiled at the secretary as she lead him into the office of Langston Graham.

"Ah Agent Larkin wonderful right on time please sit. Agent Shannon hold all my calls."

Agent Shannon left the room.

Bryce sat down and wondered why the director pulled him in especially after such a successful but grueling mission. Bryce wondered how soon would Sarah be out?

"Thank you director so what is so urgent?"

"Agent Larkin remember a few years ago you decided to volunteer for the Omaha Project?"

"Yes I am ready at anytime to assume that responsibility."

"Wonderful, Agent Larkin preparations are being made for your arrival at the facility for tomorrow. If all the testing clears we should be loading you with the intersect in two days."

At this point there was a shimmering of the air behind Bryce. Then the person of Orion was now quite visible to the Director.

"What? How?"

The director sputtered.

Bryce not seeing Orion was concerned Bryce leaned forward in his chair.

"Director? Are you alright? Do you need assistance?"

A voice which Bryce knew now issued from behind him.

"Son the Director is ok he just does not want to believe his eyes."

Bryce whipped his head around to stare into his father's eyes. There must be something very wrong in order for Orion the Magician to appear.

"Hi Dad, Good to er see you?"

Bryce saw Stephen eyes light up and a big smile came across his face.

"You too Bryce, I see you are doing well. But now is not the time to catch up."

The director now finally realizing that Stephen Bartowski was addressing him responded

"So what is it time for Stephen?"

"Langston, I have been monitoring Fulcrum. They have completed the hardware for their Intersect but it is lacking the software. When you load the software into Bryce they are going to kill Bryce and steal the intersect for themselves. You need to stop them not only to protect my son but the nation as well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let Bryce steal it first. That way we can see who the actual traitor is."

Bryce now looked at the two men who were deciding his fate.

"I have been trained to escape worst locations you know Director."

Bryce added to the conversation.

"Ok if I let you do this you will be a wanted man. I can not protect you. There will be a sanction ordered. I can not stop that.

Stephen Chuckled

"Leave that part to me Langston."

Bryce implicitly trusted his father and the Director.

"Ok then it is settled in two days time Bryce is supposed to upload the Intersect but Tonight he is going to steal it."

Orion said with that he disappear out of the room.

The Director breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his friend and also knew the dangers involving his son. The Director swore to a higher power for guidance.

"Any questions Agent Larkin?"

"None Sir I know what needs to be done."

"Good then Dismissed. And Agent, good hunting."

Bryce left the meeting and headed back to the apt where Sarah was waiting.

Before he got to the door of the apt. His car's GPS activated and a message ran across the screen. Bryce now turned the car to follow the mysterious directions of his father Orion. Only Orion would be able to hijack a govt GPS enabled car.

Bryce got out and looked at the address of this abandoned warehouse in Virginia. It was right on the Potomac. There was lights flashing in a pattern. Bryce followed them to a launch sitting at the pier.

Coming aboard Bryce entered the stateroom with weapon drawn.

"There is no need for your weapon, Son."

"Stephen!"

Bryce hugged his father. Stephen had a big smile for his son who he was sending into such danger.

"I know it is sudden but I need to give you some things for your mission."

Bryce looked at the items on the table.

"One it this cloak. It will give a false image to people looking at you. But it mimics your actual movement. Only activate it if you need to get away. It is best to activate when you are out of the line of sight. That way the pursuers follow the false image. Second these glasses. You need to wear them while the intersect room is activated. Third is this modified phone. I have programmed it with the number to send the intersect to. It is vitally important they can not trace where it goes."

Bryce thanked his father for the use of the special equipment.

"One other thing Fulcrum knows about the break in and they might be there to intercept you. So if they do let them. We need to let them think that you are the human intersect. It is important to success of this mission. You have done well my son in all your missions! I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Father."

With that Orion disappeared in mid hug.

Bryce gathered the equipment and got ready for the Mission.

When he got to his apt Sarah was missing. Good Bryce thought no long goodbyes.

Bryce changed into mission gear and rented a different car. There was a timer in it set to explode to be his diversion. Bryce drove into the secure facility and was escorted to the door of Intersect room. Bryce waited until the guard was turned then activated the cloak. He entered the room. Crossed over to the console entered the disk and attached the modified phone to the device placed the glasses over his eyes and placed his palm on the reader. He then hit the enter key. The room lit up thousands of screens with thousands of images it lasted for 8 minutes. Something was wrong the alarms are going off. The ruse did not work. Bryce jumped up disconnected the drive and unwittingly activated the bomb Fulcrum had placed in the room. Bryce exited the room via the cooling air ducts. The room exploded as he ran.

The cloaked person which the guards were looking at disappeared. Bryce was now trying to exit the building something happened which was unexpected. Bryce fumbled the phone and quickly created a message which only one person could decypher his brother Charles. The intersect gone from his phone it shattered when a bullet hit it. The person shooting swore and shot again. Bryce activated the cloak once again the shot was wide but hit him anyway. Bryce lain an the asphalt of the building as it exploded. Two men grabbed Bryce and hoisted him into a vehicle and transported him away. The shooter Major John Casey looked at the figure dead in front of him pulled out a phone and said.

"It was Larkin he destroyed the building. Ok Ma'am. Casey closed the phone and started ordering a clean up team.


	9. Chapter 9

Washington DC 0900 August 21th 2007 Office of the NSA director.

General Diane Beckman was sitting at her desk glaring at her best operative.

Report Major Casey.

"The building was destroyed. It was wired with a brand of explosives which our techs have concluded came from only one place Fulcrum. I killed Larken but by the time it got to the morgue the body had disappeared. We believe another Fulcrum operative was involved. It is a total disaster General."

"Yes it is we were warn this was going to happen I sent my best but it happened anyway? Get out of my sight Major Dismissed."

Diane thought how could they have botched this job so badly. Orion gave them everything. As her thoughts turned to her brother it was like magic he appeared.

"Hello Diane"

Diane knowing her brother's voice did not look up from her paperwork.

"Stephen this is a disaster. I know you warned me. But somehow it happened anyway. What can you tell me?"

"Larkin is dead. There is no activities on anything."

Diane looked at her brother. He was in pain. His eldest son was gone there was nothing she could do. She then lowered her head to continue working on her speech to the Congressional inquiry committee.

"That is not the problem. The data for the intersect never appeared. I do not know what happened. The device I gave Bryce worked perfectly until someone deliberately short the device. I do not know if the data was lost in transit or what happened. The log of the device did give me a clue. But so far there is no sign of the data on any stream. I will keep looking."

"Great, Stephen I have a congressional inquiry to attend somehow recover that data. If you can not just find where it went."

"Ok Diane I will help you. Goodbye"

Stephen now disappeared Diane did not even look up any more. The mysterious movements of her brother was so common now that looking up was a waste of time.

Washington DC 0900 21th August 2007 Agent Walker's apt.

Sarah Walker entered her apt. It was a long flight with the baby but it was worth seeing Mom again. Sarah flopped on her couch. Bryce would be normally here to welcome her home and do some nice things like make mad sex. Today there is no more Bryce. I was told by Langston that he was a traitor and died a traitor's death. That does not seem possible Bryce was no traitor. I do not care if all the evidence in the world is brought in. I know him. He was no traitor.

Canyon Cabin, Ca 0800 September 23rd 2007

A full month had gone by since the disaster. Orion was still busy monitoring Fulcrum when his sensors activated. What there must be something wrong. Orion looked over the diagnoses of the systems but they were working in spec. So something triggered these sensors. I mean could Bryce be alive? The sensors are showing that is true. Donning the cloak Orion skillful triangulated where the signals were coming from. And abandoned warehouse in the port district of Los Angeles. Checking the existing wiring Orion discovered a t1 line in the vicinity. Hmm it might be close enough Orion mused. Using the cloak he now appeared in a infirmary must be one of Fulcrum's inside a special room he discovered His son alive but hooked up to many machines. Fulcrum must had snatched him. Why the sensors did not indicate Stephen still could not see the reason. Bryce was comatose but alive. Stephen' s heart soared knowing his eldest had survived! He had followed his instructions to let Fulcrum take him too. I am proud of you Bryce Stephen thought. At this point the cloak was showing signed that distance from the T1 was too great and the image faded from view, Taking off the cloak, Stephen sighed. Bryce is alive!

Burbank, Ca 0900 September 24th 2007 Casa Bartowski

Chuck awoke rolled over and noticed he was going to be late for work. Great on my birthday I should call in sick. Chuck wrestled with the idea and gave it up. Better late than not getting there besides I can get Morgan to clock me in and say I have an install. Perfect. Chuck got up and looked on his computer. A birthday email from Bryce? Wow I did not even thought he knew when it was my birthday.

Ok lets open it. Oh wow a Zork code. Ah let me see... use rusty knife.

Chuck watch mesmerized as the pictures with the entire US database was loaded into his head. Chuck dropped to the floor comatose.

Canyon Cabin, CA 0900 24th September 2007.

Orion was scanning the web still searching for that elusive data. Orion got a ping from a server which just sent a email. The size was close to that sent out of the device. Orion read the meta and determined it was the data. Great where did it go? What? Charles's ip address. Throwing the Cloak on Orion appeared in his other son's room Orion winced seeing how poorly his son has been doing. Checking the computer as Chuck lying on the floor noticed the drive was damaged. There will be no way of recovering anything from that. Chuck stirred and open his eyes for a second and saw his father looking at him.

"Dad?"

"Son!"

Chuck now dropped back to the floor passed out. Orion saw Ellie rushing toward the open door. Orion deactivate the cloak. Now he was back in the lab. This is not good Charles has the intersect! Bryce was the one who has the training. How did this happen?

Burbank, CA 1000 24th September 2007 Casa Bartowski residence

He awoke to see a worried Morgan and Ellie starring at him. Chuck had a very large headache possibly from hitting his head. Chuck now stirred and slurred the words

"Ellie, I saw him. Dad he is alive."

Chuck again passed out. Ellie attempted to revive him but nothing he was fast asleep.

"Morgan?"

Morgan fascinated about what his friend said was concentrating on him while Ellie called his name

"Morgan!"

"What? Yes Ellie?"

"Help me put him in his bed."

"Ok Ellie I will take the head you take the feet."

"Oh Chuck you weigh a ton!"

Grunting and straining Morgan and Ellie placed him in his bed.

Chuck meanwhile was sorting all the data which had bombarded his brain. The previous version of the intersect recognized the command codes and unraveled all the data on one Sarah Walker IE Valkyrie/ Langston Graham's wild card enforcer! Chuck now realized his dream girl was real!

Washington DC 1300 24th September 2007 office of the NSA director

General Diane Beckman was busy working at her desk when that familiar voice again appeared.

"Diane I have good news and bad news."

"Oh Stephen what did you learn."

"The data for the intersect was not lost. It is now in the head of my second son! I need you to protect him and do not throw him in any bunker either! I will stop you if that happens!"

"Stephen it is the safest place for a untrained civilian."

"No, I mean it Diane No Bunker!"

"Ok I get your point. No bunker. But I can't stop a kill order. I am so sorry but Charles is on his own. I will try to mitigate on my end but you do understand it would be best if he was to die."

"No Diane Death is not an option either! Besides he is your nephew too! You could not possibly decide to kill him! No, Let him prove to you he will be an asset not a determent. He is smart and this is the kind of challenge he needs!"

"Fine Stephen I will send my best to protect him. I need to couch it as if there is a kill order coming. Otherwise I might get a Major in a uproar and I do not need that headache."

Stephen disappeared. Diane sighed this is going to be a big project I will need congressional approval on this. Imagine the Human Intersect and it works inside a untrained civilian!

Diane now made several orders to her secretary one to get Langston Graham on the phone and second to prepare orders to Major Casey he is going to Burbank, Ca Indefinite assignment Highest priority.

The secretary alerted to the general that Langston Graham is on the phone.

"Langston so good of you to chat with me"

"Diane pleasant weather we are having?"

Yes Langston but the reason I am calling Project Omaha was a success but in a very unexpected different way.

Diane now explained how Orion had traced the data and found that it was already uploaded to His second son. A civilian. Diane also said this is so big that the President himself has signed off on this new project.

"You need to send your best female operative to Burbank immediately. Who knows when Fulcrum will strike next. This asset will need to be only discussed between the two of us and our most trusted operatives. Time is of the essence! From now on this is a joint NSA/CIA project. Our budgets are unlimited! Get to work on a new CIA substation near the asset's work locale. There are several businesses which could be used as cover. This needs to happen Now Langston no delays! Get your agent in place now!

Diane ended the call and thought the Human Intersect program which works! Never in my wildest dreams that Orion's folly would turn out to be his highest achievement.

Washington DC 1400 September 2007 office of the Director of the CIA

Sarah Walker was quickly summoned to his office and was waiting.

Agent Shannon coolly ignored the other woman.

Agent Walker the Director will see you now.

Sarah stepped into Langston's office a place where she has spent much time.

Langston welcomed her warmly as if she was his daughter. A daughter who was oh so deadly.

"Ok Langston why am I here?"

"We have acquire a special asset in Ca and it needs protection. Immediately. Here is the file on the asset. You will not have any regular handlers on this one. All communications will come from either myself or General Beckman do you understand? You belongings will be shipped. You will have another car at your disposal in LA. Here is your military pass get on the soonest jet going west! A supersonic is preferable there an Aurora standing by in Andrews the crew is prep as soon as you get there take off they have that high of a clearance. Contact the asset. Determine his capabilities and become his girlfriend. It is important this happens soon Agent! You will have help with this project Major John Casey will be your NSA counter part. I am sure you will have a good working relations with him. Good Luck Sarah."

Sarah left the office and made arrangement to meet the crew. 2 hours later she was stepping into her hotel in Burbank. After getting the keys to her Porsche she settled into her hotel room. Sitting on her bed she studied the file.

Sarah looked over the file the face reminded her of someone else. He has the deepest brown eyes too. What Walker snap out of it. He is not Bryce. Remember that he does sort of look like him but it is not him. Bryce is dead! Forget about him. His name is Charles remember that. Charles! Ok I guess it is time to go meet the asset. Sarah pick out a great outfit which would show off her best assets and left the hotel with the destination of the local Buy More.

Sarah walked into the Buy more and noticed the asset was not in. Contacting Graham she was informed he would be at his sister's shared apt. He called in Sick. Getting the info on her counter part she located him in the same apt complex as the asset. Knocking at the door she looked at the hulk of a man standing as wide as the doorway. Giving the correct password he let her in.

"Agent Sarah Walker."

Sarah extended her hand and was greeted with a grunt #3 please to meet you.

Sarah now lowered her hand and got busy determining how if any surveillance had been made.

Casey as he wanted to be called showed her the equipment where he monitors the Moron. Casey has such a colorful language. Soon it became apparent Moron was quite appropriate. There was a discussion going on between the asset and another Moron about taking sandwiches on a desert island.

Sarah looked at the Poor man who was monitoring this conversation. Could it be in code? What are they really saying in there. Her Spy sense were highly activated.

"Do they do this often?"

"I have been here half a day and yes it happens a lot. They seem to speak in their own language. One I have yet to determine. I know I will go crazy on this assignment. My trigger finger is getting itchy I hope the general sends that termination order soon!"

"Well I have some unpacking to do and a cover job I need to get trained. It looks we are going to be babysitters for awhile I guess we need to get used to it."

Casey gave grunt #11 meaning you got it sister!

Sarah left Casey to his monitoring and returned to her hotel. This assignment has gotten crazy already. However, on the screen he sure looks like Bryce!. He does look taller though. Sarah forgot all about the asset and the reason she was there and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah awoke in her apt/hotel room after making all the arrangements she contacted both Langston Graham and NSA Director Diane Beckman. This woman she had never seen before but as she studied her features she started to detect similarities between her and the mysterious Orion and Bryce. Bryce her heart panged again over his loss.

"Agent Walker what do you have to report?" Langston asked.

"Sir as reported the subject is very crafty and intelligent. He has a network of agents working for him. He is quite skilled in HUMINT. Most agents are not aware of his manipulations. He has a Sister and another civilian in close approximation to target is sanction authorized? The subject would be hard to target. He is surrounded at all times. Even a face to face would be difficult he does not like to be touched. A projectile is out of the question due to secondary casualties. Deniability can not be maintained." She reported her observations.

"Sanction is not authorized. Befriend him Agent." Diane said.

"I will proceed I will need more time. The subject while looking friendly is anything but. He is highly suspicious. I will have to break through some sort of trauma. File indicates subject was about to marry but was jilted in last days. I believe that will make him very wary. I will need to approach this subject with extreme caution." Sarah said.

"Good we have your cover job in Burbank at the same locale as the subject's work. You will meet with Owen Brass the owner of the Weinerilous. You have your interview in 20 mins. Good Luck Agent." Langston said.

The laptop was closed and Sarah set up the surveillance for her room. Dressed appropriately she left got in her Porsche then made her interview.

Owen a retired Agent himself was quick to take the new person on and gave her to Darrel to train. On her break from training Owen showed her the entrance through the freezer.

Sarah had her eye scanned the back of the freezer opened and she walked through.

Getting into Castle as the techs called it she met John Casey dressed in a Green Polo shirt.

"Agent Walker? You are in a…interesting uniform." Casey smirked.

"Can it Casey what is going on?" Sarah asked.

Casey brought up the CC of the store. Their target was standing at the Nerd Herder Desk. The Mini gun was situated in the ceiling above that Kiosk. Casey was showing Agent Walker all the countermeasures placed in and around Castle the Anti personnel mines and other protective devices. Chuck seems to be talking to his Agents. Once he was finished they dispersed.

Sarah took the time to change her clothes. Her cell phone was not working and she looked at Casey.

Casey grunted then showed her the other exits out of Castle and the two elevators one into Casey's Locker in the Buy More. The other is next to the loading dock. Checking the camera Casey gave her the OK. She stepped on the elevator and it deposited her on the corner of the building. Sarah stepped out into the warm Southern California sun. She immediately placed on her sunglasses which had cameras which Casey was recording her first contact.

Sarah walked sultrily into the Buy More. All the denizens of this establishment turned their heads to watch her entrance. Chuck was joking with Morgan when Morgan saw her.

"Stop the Presses! Vicky Vale Vick..vick..vicky Vale" He said.

Chuck still having not seen what Morgan was seeing joined in on the rap.

Sarah stood at the desk and ran the bell. Chuck finally turned to see the blonde goddess of his dreams standing in front of him.

"Oh Hi I'm Chuck may I help you…" The flash came immediate and hard. Chuck passed out.

"Chuck you weigh a Ton!" Morgan said catching his friend. "I swear every time he sees a pretty girl this happens. Oh by the way my name is Morgan…Morgan Grimes."

Morgan set his friend slowly on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Sarah asked in alarm.

"Oh he'll come to in a few minutes but what is your name Ms…" Morgan asked.

"Walker Sarah Walker." Sarah said.

"Oh what happened…Morgan Oh no not again?" Chuck asked getting up from the floor with a quick flip.

"I'm afraid so this time she is still here so I guess your fainting did not scare her off…Good work Buddy!" Morgan said.

"I am so sorry you have to witness that…I get fainting spells…. How may I help you? Sarah?" Chuck said.

"I did not tell you my name…So…" Sarah said alarmed.

"I may not be all unconscious…I heard your name being spoken when you talked to Morgan." Chuck said.

"So you were awake this whole time?" Sarah asked "should I call an ambulance or…"

"Maybe I really don't know" Chuck said. "There is no need for medical attention it happens all the time. You startled me…"

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sarah asked.

"Right as rain so you did not come in here to discuss my medical condition so what can I do for you Sarah?" Chuck said.

Sarah finally had time to study the very tall and lanky person standing in front of her. Her eidetic memory was cataloging all his features and she had come to the conclusion. He had to be related to Bryce. He had that same easy going attitude which Bryce showed in their most intimate times.

"Sarah? Do you have a problem?" Chuck asked.

"Oh yeah…I have a problem with my cell phone it is not working…" Sarah said showing him the phone.

"Oh no wonder it is an Intercell these are fine phones but they have a flaw. The battery screw comes loose and with a quick tightening it will be good as new." Chuck said as he did the action as he spoke.

"It works now Thank you…How much do I owe you?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing it is not really something we can charge." Chuck said.

At this point a frantic Man is upset and towing his 8 year old daughter in her ballerina outfit. Sarah stood and watched how Chuck handled the upset man. The reports in the file of him using HUMINT were not exaggerated. He had the man go from upset to grateful in less than 20 minutes and Chuck showed far superior skills in electronics than the dossier stated. Then she was used to be hit on but Chuck was different. He ignored her after her problem was solved and built a rapport with not only the Irate Man but his daughter too. Chuck looked pleased when he returned to the Kiosk.

Seeing Sarah there he was wondering why?

"Is there something else I can help you?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck that was amazing…How did you…That made that man very happy plus his little girl…What did you tell her?" Sarah gushed.

"Oh I told her when she complained she was tall. I boosted her confidence to tell her that all Ballerinas are tall." Chuck said chuckling.

"That certainly did the trick she executed those difficult moves flawlessly. I think people should watch out for this girl she is going places." Sarah said.

"Oh you like the ballet?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I have studied it." Sarah said.

"You look like you did by the way you hold yourself." Chuck said.

"You like the ballet too?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Oh yes by the way I did notice no ring…Do you have a boyfriend?" Chuck asked.

Sarah was not expecting such a direct question.

"I did but he died in DC and I left to move far away from where I could be reminded of him. I am very new in town." Sarah said with much sadness.

"Oh that is too bad there is a ballet on for tonight." Chuck said. "I never miss it."

"What about you… any girl friend?" Sarah asked.

"Well you saw what happens when I meet a girl…Most do not want to get to know me after that. So no I don't have any girl friend either." Chuck said.

"Good I don't share!" Sarah said kissing him on the lips. "Pick me up at 7 for our first date."

Chuck sat there stunned…Morgan nudged him…

"It's a date" Chuck screamed as Sarah waved at him leaving the store.

Chuck looked at his card with her phone number and address…Little did she know he quickly had scanned her phone in the seconds he had it in his hand. The intersect was making all sorts of connections. He read all of her encrypted calls too. Chuck was aware of the increase in his abilities.

"Morgan…Get Skip up here to man the Desk. I'm heading for the cage." Chuck said.

"Ok Buddy I'll get him." Morgan said then disappeared and reappeared with Skip.

"Skip… Take over the desk I want to work on Mrs. Brown's computer again." Chuck stated. 

\\\\\

"Chuck you can not be serious! You have been attempting to fix that piece of junk since you started working here. Face it… it is a lost cause." Morgan said tagging along.

"Yeah but I have a new idea to tackle it." Chuck said.

"Chuck buddy you have said that 30 times before…Please let it go!" Morgan pleaded.

"So sorry Morgan no can do…! Mrs. Brown has very limited income. Our loaner is not that good she needs this system fixed…And Fix it I will." Chuck said being so determined.

"Ok Chuck…Have it your way…" Morgan said walking away.

Chuck alone in the cage brought up that one system he had not been able to crack. Mrs. Brown let her grand nephew use her system and it contracted a virus which all attempts to eradicate were impossible to do. Chuck had done everything possible to the system but as soon as it was booted up the virus was there! Finally in frustration he removed all the parts and they were spread out in front of him.

Chuck studied each part then the flash hit him. It was not as powerful as the one on Sarah. Chuck finally knew where that virus was located. He carefully removed the power supply. Inside was a Ram card. Who knew Chuck said to himself. Getting a different power supply he rebooted the computer and all trace of the virus was gone. Chuck took a flash chip and loaded the virus on it. Whoever made this Chuck would study its code carefully.

"Hey you fixed it" Morgan said "…Buddy you know it is quitting time? You would not want to be late on your date!"

"My date…! Oh I need to get home…" Chuck said.

"Hey calm down I punched out for you and here are the keys to the Nerd herder1…" Morgan said.

"Wait was that not in the shop?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah… they delivered it today and boy is it sweet!" Morgan said.

"So it has not been logged in?" Chuck asked.

"Would I give you a car which could be traceable?" Morgan asked looking dejected.

"No of course not… You have done well Grasshopper!" Chuck said. "So where are you going?"

"With you…Ellie was so excited she has invited me over for dinner so after you my friend." Morgan said.

"You told Ellie about my date? Don't you think about anything but your stomach? She should not be involved." Chuck crossly said as they both got in for the drive to the apt.

"What you still pining over that jilting bride of yours? Look at Sarah she is a goddess and she wants you!" Morgan said. "How lucky can a Nerd get?"

Chuck parked the car and the smells coming from the apt were heavenly. Chuck entered from the Morgan door while Morgan after arguing knocked on the door.

"Well hello Morgan" Ellie said pleasantly "…Where is …"

Morgan looked at the closed Morgan door

"Oh come in Morgan I know where he is…" Ellie said. "Chuck! Get out here this minute! Do not make me come in after you!"

Chuck sheepishly opened the door.

"Hi Ellie…" Chuck said poking his head out the door.

"Don't you Hi Ellie me Mister…So you have a date what are you going to wear? Come on I can not stand here all day there is a roast in the oven!" Ellie said.

Chuck opened the door and showed her what he chose…

"Chuck Mom taught you better than that! Strip…!"Ellie said with a disapproving frown.

Casey who was monitoring winced she sounded like a DI he remembered.

"Ok show me what you have! I swear you better buy some better clothes this coming paycheck." Ellie said.

"El… it is Halo 3 debut…I have to have it." Chuck whined.

"Chuck you can delay that until later. Keeping a girl friend is your top priority." Ellie said. "Especially after she saw you faint! My Goodness Chuck can you not understand how precious that is?"

Ellie stood staring straight into his eyes while Chuck blinked first.

Casey could really tell the family resemblance in this confrontation.

"Yeah I know El I know…" Chuck said.

"Good you wear this shirt with those slacks and wear a blazer too." Ellie pointed out.

"That is Dad's old thing El…" Chuck complained.

"It is perfectly serviceable! Chuck Shower Now! Shave your scruff too! Get a Haircut soon. It's back making those funny animal shapes again." Ellie ordered.

Casey listened and watched…

"Poor Moron" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah was ready for her date with Chuck. Her mind was a swirl. Chuck was unlike any other man she had ever met including her departed partner. She opened her case and looked at the picture of them in Cabo. They looked so happy. She placed the picture of Bryce and downloaded it into her laptop. The scanner did its job then she recalled General Beckman, Orion and now Chuck. She wanted her suspicions confirmed.

Sarah was busy on her computer as a rippling of air appeared in the corner. Orion was studying the Blonde agent. He noticed she was making connections that no one other than Family had made then he saw her bring up Frost's picture to add to the group. Orion was intrigued to see how easily she made these connections. Sarah studied the pictures and the buzzer sounded. Sarah closed the laptop and moved over to the door passing by Orion.

Orion watched as Sarah and Chuck interacted. He had brought flowers. Orion saw him give her some small talk as he moved next to her laptop. While Sarah was getting something to hold the flowers Orion saw Chuck insert a small device in the USB port. Orion was amazed his Son had created such a device. He felt proud but what convinced him a bit more was how fast it was removed and palmed like an expert. His Mother had taught him well. He had copied all the protocols and codes in her device too. Chuck pocketed the drive as Sarah returned.

"So are we all set" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I think this will work well. Thank you again for such a nice gift" Sarah said.

"I am glad so let me show you the best that Burbank can offer. I think you will like the restaurant I've picked out. It comes highly recommended by a noted food critic. I do hope you like Mexican food?" Chuck asked.

"Mexican is just fine. So Chuck tell me all about your home world?" Sarah teased.

"I see someone has seen Dune? Interesting" Chuck said then felt a shiver as he recalled that dream.

"Well I kind of cheated I noticed the picture of a two person sandworm that was tacked on the underside of the kiosk." Sarah admitted.

"Oh Yeah I guess you would since I did pass out." Chuck sheepishly said. "Here is my car. It is a company car. I hope you are not too disappointed. I don't own a car."

Sarah giggled it was small car with the logo of the Nerd Herd on it. It was cute.

"Oh I think I will not be too disappointed in riding in a rolling advertisement." Sarah teased.

Chuck relaxed and was starting to enjoy himself despite the images he saw in his mind.

Chuck drove to El Tortidos Restaurant. Sarah looked at the sign and knew the sign meant nothing in Spanish. She shrugged it must be used to impress people who do not know the language. Chuck looked at what Sarah is reading from the sign.

"Don't worry the food is authentic even that the sign is gibberish." Chuck said.

Sarah smiled and then Chuck felt very different. It was as if the sun had parted his gloomy existence.

He ushered them into the restaurant. Chuck noted how particular Sarah was in choosing their seating arrangements.

"_She is in protection mode."_ Chuck thought. _"Who is she expecting to attack? I better look at the data on her phone. Oh a sanction on me? Why? What is this Intersect?"_

Chuck was smiling at Sarah as they ordered and ate after finishing the meal. Chuck stiffened and passed out.

Sarah wondering what is happening taps him gently on the side of his face.

"Chuck? Chuck can you hear me?" She asked.

Chuck came too and saw everyone in the restaurant looking at him and EMT's were coming toward them.

"You called the EMT's? Sarah Run!" Chuck said as he leapt to his feet and ran out the back door after causing havoc to occur in the kitchen to prevent the 'EMT's' from following.

"Chuck what is wrong?" Sarah asked running as fast but falling behind the longer legs of her friend…? Asset…?

Sarah did not know what to call Chuck at the moment. He ducked behind a few dumpsters as the 'EMTs' came out then looked around. One spoke into a handset.

"We lost them any orders?" He asked.

"Return to base" The voice said. "We know where they are going. Make sure the package is ready for our friend from the Balkans."

Chuck faints once again sagging next to Sarah.

"Oh come on Chuck what caused you to faint once again?" Sarah asked trying to awake him.

\\\\\

Chuck awoke with a start.

"Sarah, get Agent Casey there is a bomb set to go off." Chuck said springing to his feet then dragging her to the Nerd Herd. Crouching down he points at the EMT's as they drive off.

"Chuck what is going on?" Sarah asked.

"No time to explain. Here you drive! Keep out of sight of that Emergency vehicle too." Chuck said as he slid into the passenger seat.

"The Ambassador Hotel…Be quick on it. Have you called Major Casey yet?" Chuck babbled.

Sarah bewildered did as Chuck said and contacted Casey.

"Major we are en route to the Ambassador hotel. You need to meet us there." Sarah said.

"The Ambassador hotel…? General Stanfield is speaking there at this moment. Is there something wrong? Walker?" Casey asked.

"You tell him that they have to evacuate the building Fulcrum has placed a bomb in the place!" Chuck yelled.

"Wait was that the Moron?" Casey asked.

"Yeah it was him some how he knows us. I told you he was well versed in spy craft considering his heritage." Sarah said dodging in and out of traffic.

"Ok Walker I'm on my way ETA 10 mins." Casey said hanging up.

"What do you know of my heritage?" Chuck asked.

"What nothing I just wanted to get Casey moving that is all Chuck." Sarah said covering her faux pas.

Chuck knew she was lying there had to be a reason. However, now was not the time to discuss it. They had a General to save.

\\\\\

Sarah pulled up in front of the hotel and Chuck jumped out and recalled the plans to the hotel. He ran directly into the Grand ballroom passed the two guards at the door.

Sarah raced behind him showing her badge as they ran.

"Federal Agent get out of the way!" Sarah yelled at the group of servers ready to present the meal. The tray which contained the meat was being pushed by the Serbian National.

"Everyone out there is a Bomb in there!" Chuck yelled pointing at the serving cart.

The Security finally caught up to Chuck and wrestling him to the ground as the panicked guest fled clogging the doorways.

"Leave him alone he is with me." Sarah said to the security people showing her badge.

The security looked at her badge then let go of Chuck as Sarah noticed the terrorist escaping.

"This is a National Security issue capture that man!" Sarah said "Are you alright, Chuck?"

The security closed in on the suspected terrorist as Sarah helped Chuck to his feet.

"Chuck we have to get out of here!" Sarah said.

"No this bomb will detonate if I do not fix it!" Chuck said as the bomb was counting down.

Chuck noticed the bomb was controlled by an old Prism laptop. Chuck accessed the DOS prompt then inserted that weird virus he wanted to study though the USB port. The computer immediately froze as thousands of porn images flooded the screen and finally the bomb countdown stopped at 2 seconds then went out. The bomb did not explode.

Casey arriving late was just in time to stop the terrorist from fleeing. However, he was not too late to see Chuck in action. He handled the situation as a pro.

Sarah relieved kissed Chuck then hugged him.

"Come on hero you need to get out of here." She said being proud of her nerd.

\\\\\

Chuck retrieved the keys from Sarah and he drove them to a deserted part of the Beach near Santa Monica. They got out holding each others hand then walked onto the sand.

"So Ms. Walker I need to know were you here to kill me too?" Chuck asked as he sat down to look at the ocean.

"No Chuck those are not my orders. I am here to protect you." She said.

"Protect me? I can protect myself!" Chuck stated.

"Really what would happen if you have another fainting spell? Also how did you know the EMT's were not who they were supposed to be?" Sarah asked.

"Well I guess you have a point. I am fainting a lot since I hit my head. Ellie said it was something to be examined I did ignore her advice but maybe she was right. I should get it looked. I usually trust Ellie but somehow this time I didn't. I'm glad you were there Sarah Walker" Chuck said as he kissed her this time.

Sarah really enjoyed this kiss too. It was electrifying. It was nothing like Bryce's kisses either. Sarah really got lost in it. Once it was over Chuck gazed into her Blue eyes.

"Sarah Walker I do not know what is going on with me." Chuck said.

"Chuck I do not know but I want you to Trust me." Sarah earnestly said. "But how did you know about the EMT's?"

Chuck looked sheepish then spoke.

"It was Three Days of the Condor." Chuck said.

"Three Days of the Condor? What does that mean?" Sarah asked being totally confused.

"Oh I see you know Dune but not Three Days of the Condor?" Chuck asked.

"Well I led a different childhood there was not much time for movies…I suspect that is your reference?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah…It's something like that. Since you have been so sheltered I will explain. In this movie the CIA analyst had discovered something big that someone in the Agency did not want found. So he fled and was being brought in by a voice on the telephone when the Mailman arrived. The Analyst noticed the shoes which were combat boots…" Chuck said.

"Oh I see when the EMT's arrived you saw their shoes." Sarah said brightly.

Chuck blushed at the compliment.

"You are a very clever Geek." Sarah teased

"Sarah if you are going to refer to my talent the word is Nerd not Geek!" Chuck said.

"Ok Nerd let's get out of here. You need your sleep. You have to work in the morning." Sarah said.

"Yeah I suppose, so come on, I have to return the Nerd Herd by morning. I can drop you off at your hotel?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing doing…You are my responsibility now. We will be spending the night in your bedroom." Sarah said with another kiss.

"Oh Boy" Chuck said as they drove to his apt.

Orion smiled as he watched the two bond. It was better than he expected. He was worried about Chuck's fainting. No one ever showed that problem before. He would have to contact Ellie. He needs to be carefully observed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chuck and Sarah entered the bedroom of Casa de Bartowski. She looked at the still smoldering computer. Saw the Tron poster then the double bed with the Star Wars themed sheets. Sarah smiled at the contradictions present in the room. It was a relatively large room as bedrooms go. However, It was crammed from ceiling to floor with an electronic bench, then stacks of plastic boxes containing who knows what. Chuck brushed by her with a handful of sheets and extra pillows. Sarah smiled the wordlessly helped Chuck change the sheets.

The new floral patterned sheets brightened up the room. After turning down the sheets Sarah sat on the bed and held Chuck's hand.

"Chuck you were amazing tonight. I really had a good time until those fake EMT's showed up. How did you know of the bomb?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know I just did and then I saw the explosion in my head. I just knew I had to act. I could only envision you, Ellie, Bryce, Awesome, Morgan all melting away even Major Casey. I could not let that happen especially when I knew the place the bomb was." Chuck said.

"Bryce? There was no mention of any Bryce in his dossier" Sarah thought. "Someone had redacted his file?"

Sarah looked shaken by Chuck mentioning her old partner. Then as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Her mask had firmly been replaced.

"Chuck, do you know how extraordinary you are?" Sarah asked looking deep into his eyes.

Sarah could not help notice how wonderful his chocolate pools looked to her. She was momentarily mesmerized by their beauty. Chuck was too mesmerized by her cerulean blue eyes gazing at him.

"Uh no…?" Chuck replied.

"Ok let me give you an example if someone yells fire or bomb most people scatter to run away from it. You on the other hand run toward it. That's why my dear Chuck, is why you are extraordinary. You step up to handle it." Sarah said.

"I do? Sarah, I'm plenty scared but if I did not do it then what would happen? All my friends and families would be hurt or worse dead. I have to step up to prevent that from happening." Chuck says.

Sarah smiles then kiss him again. She just loved kissing him and reveling in the warmth of his embrace. Though, she had a duty to do.

"So what is next? I have my brain filled with gov't secrets can they not just take them back out? Chuck asked.

"Chuck it is not that easy…" Sarah starts to say.

Chuck looks crestfallen. It was all Sarah could stand looking how down he is. He looks up then slowly speaks.

"I understand something went wrong. Your facilities are either non existent or compromised. I should have known some…." Chuck said as he face planted on the bed.

Chuck? Chuck! Sarah says worriedly.

Chuck just seemed to pass out in midsentence. He was snoring as Sarah contemplated her fate.

"_Just my luck there was so much more to talk about…The poor guy wore himself clean out." _Sarah thought.

Sarah whispers to him. "Sleep well Chuck things will be different in the morning."

Chuck just hmmms then was silent as he turns over. Sarah got dressed for bed and slid next to him.

"_He was much stronger than he looked dressed."_ Sarah thought gazing at his sleeping form.

Sarah fell asleep as a ripple in the air was the only disturbance in the room.

Orion sighed. It was much worse.

"_Charles acts different than any of the other volunteers. This fainting has to be related to how his brain accesses the information."_ Orion thought as he shimmered out.

Orion removed the cloak and lays on his bed. He now thinks of Bryce.

"_The Cloak…! Fulcrum could be right now dissecting it and figuring out its secrets. I must stop them!"_ Orion thought dragging himself out of the bed to don the cloak once again.

Orion found the cloak. It was not even being looked over. Orion found a shipping envelope and slipped the cloak into it and sealed it. Then addressed it to….

Orion could not let it lay at any dead drop. Seeing he had no choice he sent it to Ellie at the Westside Medical listed as X rays then dropped into the mail chute.

Orion now totally exhausted lay down and fell right asleep.

\\\\\

The next morning Chuck was surprised to see Morgan coming through the Morgan door.

"Morgan what is going on?" Chuck asks.

Chuck squinted into the bright light which invaded the room.

"Chuck, boy am I glad you are awake. A$$man Tang is having a fit! It is after 10! You need to get to the Buy More!" Morgan said.

"What it is after 10? Why did my alarm clock not wake me?" Chuck says in a panic mode.

"Chuck er I think you need to find another alarm clock this one is kaput!" Morgan says holding out the alarm clock with a very fine knife sticking through it.

Chuck finally lifts himself off the bed. The covers move by themselves and a groan could be heard.

Morgan has a big smile

"Oh so you were busy last night… Oh my…It is Vicky Vale! You dog you Chuck. Just wait until I tell the Buy Morians. You will be king of the Nerds for sure!" Morgan jests.

"Morgan you will do no such thing! There is a ladies rep at stake!" Chuck growls.

"Oh Ok Chuck well get dressed and showered I will be out in the kitchen." Morgan says departing the room.

Chuck looks at the prone Sarah and decides she can stay asleep but they need to talk. He rushes through his shower.

Meanwhile Morgan has a big grin. Ellie was just about to go to bed when she spied Morgan in the refrigerator.

"Ok Morgan what are you doing here!" Ellie says in a menacing tone.

"Oh Ellie it is not what you think well it is exactly what you think but in my defense I am waiting for Chuck. He was a bit busy himself last night if you know what I mean." Morgan says while he moves his hands in a curving pattern.

Ellie's tired eyes opened wide.

"Morgan you can not be serious a…" Ellie says excitedly.

"Shhush Ellie please keep it down. They could hear you…Yes that is" Morgan agrees.

Ellie had to stifle a scream. Her prayers have been answered. First Chuck went on a date then they ended up in bed together!

Morgan this is monumental! Do you know who she is? Ellie whispered excitedly.

"Not exactly I call her Vicky Vale as in the …" Morgan says.

"Look Morgan I do not need any of your nonsense so what can you tell me about her?" Ellie whispers.

"Well she is about 5 '10 blonde hair, blue eyes a supermodel figure and needed her phone fixed. Chuck fixed her phone then ended up on this date…The sly dog!" Morgan says as he popped something in his mouth.

"Morgan I will make you a deal find out everything you can on this mystery woman and I will make your favorite breakfast!" Ellie bargains.

"Ellie, when will that breakfast be served?" Morgan asks.

"Not until you get me every usable fact you can scrounge. Do we have a deal?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah Ellie it is a deal!" Morgan mimes shaking hands since he knows Ellie would still kill him if he touches her.

"Good I need to get to bed. Remember every usable fact!" Ellie says as she heads to her bedroom.

\\\\

Dressed Chuck enters the kitchen.

"So was that Ellie I saw heading into the bedroom?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah…Hurry up Chuck, you still have herder number 3. Let's get out of here!" Morgan says.

"Ok Morgan I suppose you pedaled your bike here? Let me get it and throw it on the roof." Chuck says.

Chuck drives quickly to the Buy More and parks the car in the slot. He removes Morgan's bike just in time for A$$man Tang to appear.

"Bartowski where were you?" He says glaring.

"I went to pick up herder 3 it's she a beaut? I stopped at my house to talk to my Sister. She was coming off a 30 hour grueling schedule I had to talk to her before she fell asleep." Chuck says.

"Oh Ok Bartowski we have a backlog in the cage you need to get right on them. Morgan you are train the new Green shirt. He is a big guy. He looks like he knows those beastmasters grills show him the ropes!" A$$man Tang said then departed.

Chuck spends the rest of the morning removing that same virus from at least 50 different units. He wonders if it was such a good idea to unleash this virus on the world.

About Noon Sarah came walking into the backroom.

"Chuck we need to talk." She says.

"Good I need to talk to you too." Chuck says.

"Not here…Follow me." Sarah says as he leads him into the entertainment sector.

It was where it was only yesterday or the day before he had helped that frantic Dad. Chuck smiles thinking about it.

Chuck is led to the middle of the room she closed the drapes the keying with her phone a small depression opens and a ladder going down appears.

"Come on Chuck you are needed. Your country needs you." Sarah whispers.

Chuck nimbly climbs down the ladder and is amazed. There was a whole underground base underneath the Buy More!


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck was marveling at the banks of state of the art computers. Sarah had to tug him gently to tear himself from geeking out too much.

"Sarah there is …" Chuck says excitedly.

"Yes Chuck there are servers…Come on there is someone who you needs to present immediately." Sarah says.

"Ok Sarah but you have to let me geek out just a little bit…Right? I mean this is a secret base and all." Chuck says in wonderment.

Sarah rolls her eyes then smiles at him.

"Just come on Chuck we can not be late." Sarah urges.

Casey dressed in his green Polo met Chuck and Sarah.

"It is about time you got the Moron here Walker." Casey grumbles. The General is about to come online.

Casey motions to a hidden technician and the large view screen which Chuck likens to the View screen on the Enterprise came to life.

"Auntie Diane?" Chuck says then he looks at the spilt screen at Langston Graham and suddenly he faints from the overload.

Sarah was standing next to him as his eyes glazed over.

"What is wrong with my Nephew?" The General barked.

As Chuck started falling forward Sarah quickly caught him.

"Oh No not again…!" Sarah exclaims.

She guides him down to the floor out of sight of the view screen.

"Major what is going on…Is he ok?" The General asks worriedly since she never knew if Orion was hovering nearby.

Langston was not as alarmed. He suspected there would be something that Orion would do to snatch his prize from him. He waits patiently for some sort of explanation.

"Agent Walker, Report!" He says calmly.

Sarah had pulled off her coat then placed it gently under Chuck's neck. Once she saw Chuck was unhurt she stood up.

"Sir, do not be alarmed I have seen this before…Chuck faints when placed in a new environment. It is pretty temporary. Be advised afterward, he will report things you will not understand." Sarah says looking down at Chuck noticing his slight eye movements under his lids.

"Let me get this straight Our Intersect host has epilepsy?" Langston gruffly says.

"No Not that I have observed Sir" Sarah replied. When he first met me he fainted. Morgan his best friend reported that he did that when he met someone pretty as in a girl. He warned me that it started once he returned in disgrace from S…" Sarah was cutoff by the General.

"Stanford…" The General supplies.

"Diane you knew of this condition?" Langston asks.

"Langston what is done is done…Whether I knew my Nephew was narcoleptic or not is immaterial." Diane says.

"What is immaterial" Chuck asks standing after quickly springing up.

Chuck turns toward the screen then speaks.

"Hello Langston Graham Director of the CIA and friend of Orion my Father. What can I do for you?" Chuck asks with his eyes narrowed at the view screen.

Sarah gasps she was right he was Orion's son.

"Wait a minute that is very classified intelligence you are saying." Langston said. "General, get your men to clear out Castle!"

"Major you have heard the director get everyone non essential out of here!" The general says.

"Yes General I will accomplish it soon." Casey says and orders his men to clear the area.

Chuck looks around and spies something on the Monitor that was trained on the Buy More front door.

"Er Sarah…Do not look but Ellie just came through the doors of the Buy More." Chuck whispers.

"What why is she here?" Sarah exclaims. "I thought she was asleep what brought her here?"

"I do not know but if I do not go up there and head her off she will tear apart the Buy More to find me." Chuck whispers back.

"Yes Charles go deal with Eleanor" the General orders "The Director and I have much to discuss."

Casey grunts as the screen goes blank and shows the logo of both the CIA and NSA on the screen.

\\\\\

Once the connection is broken with Castle Orion appears in Diane's office.

"Diane you can not be seriously contemplating placing your Nephew and My Son in the field?" He asks.

Langston is livid as he was still on the screen with the General.

"What is going on Diane…We have placed all our secrets in a narcoleptic?" Langston bellows.

"Hush" the general says as she is looking away from the camera.

"I will not be Hushed." Orion warns.

Langston stops talking and observes the General it was as if she was conducting a conversation with no one there.

"_Is everyone in this family crazy?"_ He thinks.

Diane concludes her discussion then turns back to the camera.

"Ok Langston where were we?" The General asks still unnerved by Orion's appearance and demands.

"Ok Diane I have calmed down so. What are we going to do?" Langston asks.

"Well I was consulting with someone you know well. He suggests strongly that we allow Eleanor my Niece to examine my Nephew. Maybe there might be an organic reason for the fainting. She is a trained Neurobiologist." The General suggests.

"Oh why not let's involve your whole family…Why don't I recall Frost to join us?" Langston sarcastically says.

"That is not necessary, Langston. Mary has enough on her plate at the moment." Orion says as he now appears to the Director.

"Wait Orion, how are you here?" Langston sputters as Diane realized her Brother has reappeared.

"PFM Langston, I strongly suggest you listen to my Sister. You would not want me angry would you?" Orion says as he manipulates Langston's favorite titanium pen given to him by the President.

Orion now concentrates hard and the pen begins to bend in the middle.

Langston's eyes bulge out as he watches a pen specifically designed not to bend starting to take the shape of a banana.

"Wait Orion you win…Please can you repair it?" Langston wails.

Orion with massive concentration and the beginning of a massive headache complies then disappears leaving the pen intact and placed in Langston's hand.

Langston was dumfounded he looks over the pen and there was nothing indicating the pen was any shape other than what it was.

\\\\\

Orion exhausted by the demonstration of the power of the cloak. Barely was able to remove the cloak then crawl into his bed to recover.

"_That almost wiped me out… I must be more careful in the future."_ Orion last thought before he fell asleep exhausted.

\\\\\

Langston began to wonder if Orion was channeling Darth Vader? What would happen if he went to the dark side?

"_I find your lack of faith in the force disturbing."_ Came to Langston's mind.

He shook his head to clear it. He looks up and sees the General slack jawed too.

"Diane you saw what happened a few minutes ago?" Langston asks.

"Well I am not certain what I saw but it is obvious you can not play around with Orion so I heard you say you would entertain having my Niece examine my Nephew?" the General asks.

"Yeah Diane, that is good idea we should arrange a session with Dr. Dreyfus too. Maybe this is not just organic but psychological too. Diane, we should schedule Dr. Zarnow to examine him to see if they can remove it from him. We can not have a wonky human Intersect Host." Langston says.

Diane agrees then reconnects to Burbank.

"General I did not expect you to return so quickly" Casey says.

"Major where is my Nephew?" Diane asks.

"Well he left with Walker and they are arguing with his Sister in the back of the Buy More." Casey reports from what he can monitor.

"Major, bring them here." The General orders.

"What Ma'am I do not think I heard you right…Did you just order me to bring them into a secure Gov't facility two regular civilians?" Casey's asks.

"Major that is correct. Now follow my orders!" The General orders sternly.

"Yes General I will retrieve the personnel you wish to speak." Casey says as he leaves the camera range.

\\\\\

Meanwhile Chuck and Sarah are heading off Ellie at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Ellie why are you up?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck, I had this crazy dream Dad appeared and told me to find you. So here I am." Ellie says a bit confused.

"I see so a dream told you what that I was in trouble? What sort of trouble could I get in the Buy More?" Chuck asks.

Ellie thinks upon this she was about to give up and head home then she notices Sarah.

"Oh so you are the one that Chuck took out? Call me Ellie this one never tells me anything anymore. Did you have a good time at the ballet?" Ellie asks.

"Thanks Ellie I'm Sarah. Oh yes we did…Didn't we Chuck?" Sarah blushes.

Ellie moves her attention to Chuck who was beat red.

"Ah…yes we had a great time and Sarah here was telling me about her new job. Why don't you tell her about it, Sarah?" Chuck says.

"Nice of you of throwing me under the bus" Sarah whispers.

"Yes I am working across the parking lot at the Weinerlicious." Sarah says knowing she was dressed in that company's uniform "…and Chuck has been so kind."

At this point Casey appears behind them.

"Walker, bring the Moron and Sister with you. We are needed in the conference room." Casey says.

"Oh Ellie have you met our newest Associate. John Casey, meet Ellie my Sister. John here is being trained by Morgan." Chuck explains.

"Can it Moron get you and your Sister going. The General your Aunt will not wait forever!" Casey says appearing very intimidating.

Ellie overhears Casey talking to Chuck then she hears…Her Aunt the General.

"Chuck what is going on?" Ellie asks suddenly concerned.

"Ellie I…Well why don't you follow me to the Media room. I will explain but not here." Chuck says.

Casey grunts as Ellie intrigued on what was going on follows her little Brother.

Casey enters first and both Jeff and Lester comes flying out of the room then skid to stop on the floor. They both jump up then scamper away as fast as possible.

"Moron the room is clear." Casey says as he closes the blinds. Sarah was trailing behind.

Ellie now very suspicious stops and turns to Chuck.

"Ok Chuck what is going on? These people are not normal Buy More or Weinerlicious employees are they?" Ellie demands.

Chuck winces then decides to come clean.

"No Ellie they are not. They are here to protect me. That big guy is Major John Casey Marine Corps attached to the NSA and Sarah here is my bodyguard, Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA." Chuck says.

Ellie is now mollified for the moment.

"Ok Moron we could have done introductions in a more secure place." Casey growls as Sarah keys her phone to allow the access hatch to open.

Ellie looks at the assembled group then shrugged and follows Chuck down the ladder. Sarah was last and closed the hatch then the blinds automatically open.

\\\\\

Ellie was not as wide eyed as Chuck. She had been in secret bases before. She was brought down to the one underneath their childhood home for special training by Frost her Mother.

Once they were led into the conference room she saw the view screen.

"Hello Aunt Diane… So why did you bring me here? Why is Chuck here and all these people too?" Ellie asks.

"Ok Ellie, do you remember the day of my birthday?" Chuck asks.

Ellie nods.

"Ok I got an email from Bryce…" Chuck says.

At the mentioning of the rogue Agent's name Sarah, Diane, Langston, Casey and Ellie cringed. Chuck noticed their reactions.

"Oh I'm ok don't worry about me he is perfectly safe." Chuck says.

"Perfectly safe…? Chuck he is dead!" Sarah wails at the way Chuck mentions her old partner.

"I agree I shot him myself" Casey says.

"Langston, are you going to let them believe that?" Chuck says turning to the director. "I know my Brother is alive."

"Bryce is your Brother?" Sarah asks.

"You knew all this time?" Diane chimes in.

"Well Auntie I did not know exactly but it made sense. Since, I have been gifted with this situation. Many more things make a lot more sense. I used to blame him for what he did…He did much to sacrifice for me, though." Chuck says.

"Chuck what is going on?" Sarah asks. "Director…?"

Langston had not wanted to have this conversation but obviously his off the book mission for Bryce was recorded in the Intersect. Chuck knows the truth.

"Yes Diane…Bryce is alive I was informed by a reliable witness he has been embedded into Fulcrum. This has been our only source inside this rogue organization. How Chuck did learn of it. I do not know but it is true." Langston confesses.

Sarah is dumbfounded on hearing the truth from the Director's lips.

"Ok I know why you are all here but why am I?" Ellie says cutting through the confusion.

"Oh Yes, about that…Ellie I was experimented on…" Chuck begins to explain.

Ellie now remembers the incident when Chuck was seven.

"Oh My G-d it is the Intersect!" Ellie blurts out.

"Doesn't anyone have security around here?" Casey grumbles.

"Eleanor, what do you know about the Intersect?" Diane asks.

"Auntie you know as well as I do I was trained by Frost…You think having that training would keep me from finding out? So Chuck has downloaded it again?" Ellie says.

"Again…? Diane what is she meaning again…There is nothing showing he has ever been exposed to the Omaha Project." Langston says.

On the mentioning of those words Chuck faints again.


	14. Chapter 14

Orion was concerned. It had been 12 days since he had last looked in on Bryce. The problem of Charles' fainting was all time consuming. It was times like these that he wished either Susan or Mike was still alive. He sure could use their wisdom right about now. He sighed. Perhaps he was ignoring the help in his own children. He knew that Eleanor was brilliant neurobiologist maybe she can figure out the fainting mechanism.

Orion dons the cloak and he materializes in Eleanor's lab. He looks around and spies the package. Oops it is opened and empty. This is not a good thing Orion says to himself. Continuing his search he notices that Eleanor has not been in her lab for a few weeks.

"That is odd" he thought. "Where has Eleanor gone?"

Orion exited the lab. He had no idea where she might be. He checked the Echo Park apt. It was empty no trace of anyone had ever lived there.

"I take my eyes off them for a few weeks and poof they are gone?" Orion laments.

"There is only one person who might have pulled this off, My Sister Diane. It is time I go see my Sister." Orion thought.

\\\\\

Orion appeared in General Beckman office. The general noticed the ripple in the air.

"Ok Stephen what did I do now to gain your attention?" She asked to the thin air as she did not even look up from her desk.

"Diane, where is Eleanor and Charles?" Orion demanded.

"What the vaunted Magical Orion can not find someone? Somebody please call the presses." Diane taunts her older Brother.

"Now Diane…I could find them easily but I thought you and I could catch up." Orion says.

Diane now took time to gulp talking with her bigger Brother was never her most comfortable time even when he is physically present and not this electronic ghost.

"Ok Stephen, if I tell you will you leave me be?" Diane asks exasperatedly.

"Maybe…or maybe not… I've got their location off your computer…Bye Diane." Orion says as he disappears

Diane mutters something unpleasant under her breath.

/

Eleanor was looking at the brand new lab just south of the Old Bartowski homestead in Virginia. It was in the middle of no where. Chuck's fainting was puzzling. It was as if a reset switch was going off each time he tried to retrieve information from the Intersect.

Orion appeared in front of her.

"Hello Eleanor…" He says.

"Hello Father" she says without looking up from her scans.

"Are those Charles' scans?" Orion asks.

"Yes they are…Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Ellie asks.

"Yes the information is causing a cascade effect thus triggering a reset." Orion says. "It is like the two programs are battling for resources."

"I guess you are the computer genius. I think Chuck should be here to discuss that with you." Ellie says.

"Speaking of your Brother where is he?" Orion asks.

"He and his detail is up at the old farm house. Aunt Diane has stashed him there." Ellie says.

"The Old Farm house was built by your Great Great Grand Father. I don't think it has even electricity there." Orion says.

"Yeah Dad you would be correct. Chuck was fainting so much that he has to be isolated." Ellie reports.

"Oh my poor Son…He has gone Amish." Stephen laments.

Ellie grins on hearing that.

"Yeah it takes a whole new meaning to going off the grid. At least he has his protection team with him plus the animals. I heard the goat is going to be Casey's next gun range target. It ate his Ronald Reagan's hat the other day." Ellie laughs.

"Well at least the fainting has ceased?" Orion asks.

"Yeah for now, I hope I do find a cure for him soon. He is going stir crazy without his cell phone, computer or even video game. We had to place him in total isolation from electrical or electronic output. This place it the only electromagnetic neutral place in the country. Why over the old farm no one knows. Even satellites can not see into the area. Talk about a dead zone. Everything up at the farm house runs on propane or hydraulics.

It's a steampunk's paradise." Ellie says. "In the workshop, there is a working steam engine. It supplies the water pump for the plumbing."

"Well at least you have heat and some conveniences." Stephen says.

"Well Chuck has been busy modifying that steam engine so it is more efficient. Plus he has mechanically created his own toy room in the barn. I just hope he does not cause a fire." Ellie frets.

"So what else has he been doing?" Orion asks.

"Well everyday a courier brings him hard sheets for him to look through. Once he faints he uses an old typewriter to type out what he has gleaned. I've got him on medicine for the headaches which occur after fainting." Ellie says.

"Well Diane is still trying to use her plaything?" Orion mutters.

"Dad it is nothing like that. Chuck wants to help. If he did not faint he probably would be out there saving lives." Ellie says.

"Charles always did take after your Mother that way." Stephen sadly says.

"I guess I don't see it. So Dad nice of you to drop in but seriously why did you?" Ellie asks.

"Well it has been awhile and I wanted to catch up." Stephen says.

"Dad catch up? You were gone out of our lives for 10 years!" Ellie says beginning to show her Bartowski rage.

"Look Eleanor I can explain…I had to protect you… There are plenty of evil people…" Stephen says.

"Can it Dad I heard it from Aunt Diane the day you left I did not believe it then and I'm not going to believe it now!" Ellie says with an angry tone to her voice.

"Ok I was more concerned in saving myself…Is that what you wanted to hear?" Orion says.

"It is a start Dad…Look you were gone long before you physically left us." Ellie says trying to reign in her temper.

"Right Eleanor you are right. I should not expect you continue to what relations we had 10 years ago. I'm so sorry I did this to you and your brother." Orion apologizes.

"Sure Dad one apology is not going to cut it. Why did I have to learn from Sarah that Bryce is my Brother too…How did that happen?" Ellie asks wondering how convoluted was her family tree.

Orion winces he did not expect Eleanor to know about Bryce. He decided to come clean.

"Bryce is your step brother. And no I did not cheat on your Mother. It starts back to Ted and his mad scientist thought of creating a race of geniuses. It was eugenics on steroids. So he got the gov't to remove samples then using matching software he placed that genetic material into hosts. He was creating his own army. Nobody caught on until a whistleblower leaked it to a Congressional hearing." Stephen recalls.

"So the plan was abandon and Ted fled for the private sector. Soon Fulcrum appeared which took everyone's eyes off the offspring. I cracked Ted's logs and located some of the women. This is where I am indebted to Langston Graham. He was just an investigator back then. He was there for Bryce's birth. At first Bryce's mother would try to forget she was part of this illegal program. As Bryce grew he learned the truth." Stephen states.

"So I have a half Brother who is older than Chuck? Dad, where is Bryce? Also I found your cloak. It is a biomechanical miracle how it reads inputs then gives outputs. I also saw a flaw. You have to mimic the actual movements. That is very impractical. I figure just a helmet would be better and less stress on the body. I used your techniques of biofeedback circuits but instead of reading the body I have them read the thoughts for the command. I think it will prevent Chuck from fainting. Well I have not tried it. The Helmet would keep the stray electronic noise away from him. It was like he could sense the EM fields." Ellie says.

Orion was impressed. He wondered if it has the ghost features too? He decided that he should get to the old family farm pronto.

"Eleanor, I would like to be present to check over your work. I need to see it for myself it is safe for Charles. Would you wait on my arrival?" Orion asks.

"Sure Dad, I can wait…I am about to retrieve Devon at the hospital." Ellie said.

Hospital…? Orion asks.

"Well it is more like a clinic but with all the latest equipment and team. Aunt Diane set it up for him. Dad, I know you have not met Devon. He loves helping people. Even Aunt Diane likes him. So when you do arrive be nice." Ellie warns.

"Right Eleanor…I will be nice to Devon especially if he makes my little girl smile so much!" Stephen says as he fades away then reappears in Diane's office.

"Ok Stephen what do you want now?" Diane huffs.

"I want to come to visit…Would you arrange transportation?" Stephen asks.

"You what…?" Diane looks up from her papers to stare at the image.

"You heard me Diane I'm coming home. Would you please arrange the transport?" Stephen says.

"Stephen what about your quest and revenge on Ted?" She quietly asks.

"That can wait. Charles and Eleanor need me now. That fool Ted Roark can wait. Besides, Bryce can handle him for me." Stephen says.

"Stephen what do you mean…Bryce Larkin is dead…Have you been too long out in that wilderness?" Diane asks.

"This may come as a shock to you but my son is alive and well on his way to infiltrate Fulcrum. Right now he is still recovering from what your man Casey did." Stephen says.

"Oh right I forget you mighty Orion can penetrate places where lowly NSA and CIA agents can not tread." Diane says sarcastically.

Stephen winces there is the Sister he knew and loved.

"So are you going to help me or what Sis?" Orion asks knowing his younger sister hated when he called her that name.

"Head to the abandon field north of Atwater your transport awaits." Diane said looking at her Brother's expression change. "By the way you only have 3 hours to get there. I would hurry if I was you. Also you are welcome I will see you when you get here Big Brother"

Orion disappeared as Diane grinned at the thin air then called her secretary.

"Doris, Get me Roan." She said as she had plans for the debonair spy tonight.

\\\\\

Stephen threw off the cloak then packed light. He could buy most anything once he got to DC. He tossed the duffle into the old Bronco. He stopped once at the shack at the end of the dirt road.

"Zeke I'm taking off might not be back for awhile. Please keep an eye on the old place for me will ya?" Stephen says to the old man cradling a double barrel 00 shot gun.

"Sure Stephen will do. Me and Betsy here will keep a good look out for those no good revenuers!" Zeke says patting the gun in his lap.

Stephen smiles then took a flask which was sitting at Zeke's feet. Zeke saluted then Stephen returns to the Bronco.

"Oh one other thing Zeke can you send one of the boys to bring back the Bronco? I would hate it to be sitting at a place all the time." Stephen asks.

"Sure thing Stephen…Thomas is not busy he will ride with you then bring it back home nice and safe back in the barn. Zeke says then he yells out." Thomas come here boy!"

"Yeah Pa… You hollered?" Thomas asks he was about 17 and looked like Zeke but much younger.

"Yeah I did. Go accompany Stephen then bring back the Bronco. Now don't you think of lollygagging anywhere either" Zeke warns.

"Yeah Pa…Come on Stephen I get to ride with you…Bye Pa!" Thomas says as he climbs in the Bronco.

Stephen climbs in then placed the older vehicle in gear and drives to the abandon air station. Thomas was not much of a conversationalist which fit Stephen fine.

Stephen stops the vehicle the climbs out. He watches Thomas drive away. He heads toward the lone hanger. Inside he climbs aboard the Business jet. He notices Diane must need him quickly. She sent the hyper jet. In about 1 hour and 20 minutes they were touching down at Andrews. A staff car was waiting in the hanger.

Stephen gets off the plane then enters the car.


End file.
